La Forêt des Âmes Brisées
by Blackswan29
Summary: Drarry. - À l'aube, quand le soleil revient, octroyant au ciel la chance d'accueillir un camaïeu de rose et d'orange, quand les étoiles s'éteignent pour laisser briller leur mère, et quand les ténèbres accordent au jour le droit de naître, tous les masques tombés dans le noir ressurgissent et étouffent les personnes qui les portent.-
1. Prologue

Hey ! Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction que j'ai choisie d'écrire sur un drarry. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR. Cette fanfiction illustre la théorie de Draco en loup-garou, que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Prologue**

Un jeune homme blond était assis, seul, au milieu d'une forêt sombre. L'unique éclairage était assuré par une pleine lune de printemps. Il souhaitait vérifier si sa potion Tue-loup fonctionnerait, et il préférait être là où il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. C'était sa promesse, la seule raison qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Ne plus jamais blesser quiconque. Et pour cela, il était prêt à subir toutes les remarques, toutes les insultes, toutes les méchancetés que tout le monde lui envoyait quand l'occasion le permettait. Là où il avait été applaudi on le huait, et tant d'hypocrisie lui brisait le cœur. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il méritait son pauvre sort.

Il jeta la tête en arrière, attendant sa sentence. La seule personne qu'il s'était autorisé à haïr était son père. Cette personne qui aurait sacrifié son fils pour sauver sa peau. Cet idiot qui avait fait des erreurs, et qui les avait fait payer à son enfant, son cher et tendre enfant. Il sentit les premières douleurs de la transformation. Il hurla, pour évacuer sa souffrance, autant physique que morale. Il hurla, se déchirant les poumons. Il hurla, jusqu'à se briser la voix. De longs poils poussaient partout sur son corps, et ses vêtements se déchiraient. Son visage se déformait, ses os poussaient, ses mains et ses pieds changeaient de forme. Le cri devint un râle, puis un rugissement.

Le garçon avait à présent disparu, laissant sa place à un loup. Il ouvra subitement les yeux, et constata que la transformation était à présent terminée. Mieux que cela, il avait un contrôle intégral de ses gestes, et de ses pensées. Il remercia intérieurement son défunt professeur de potion, qu'il avait détesté, et quand il voulut le faire à vois haute, le seul son qui sortit de sa gueule fut un gémissement plaintif. Il en avait presque oublié son changement d'apparence. Il adressa tout de même des prières silencieuses à l'homme qu'il admirait et qu'il regrettait.

Maintenant qu'il était loup-garou, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il devait attendre la fin de la nuit pour pouvoir reprendre sa forme humaine. Il pensa alors aux ingrédients qu'il devrait se procurer pour pouvoir faire son propre Tue-loup pour la prochaine fois. Il revoyait avec peine le carton mystérieux déposé sur son lit ce matin, en revenant du déjeuner. La surprise qu'il avait éprouvée quand il l'avait ouvert. Et la lettre glissée entre deux flacons.

« Monsieur Malfoy,

Vous trouverez ici assez de potion Tue-loup pour tenir une année entière. Je vous conseille fortement de vous exercer à la faire vous-même dès maintenant, vous pourriez avoir besoin de réserve, et sa préparation est longue. Vous trouverez au dos de cette lettre les ingrédients nécessaires et toutes les indications qu'il vous faudra pour la reproduire parfaitement. Ne me décevez pas, Draco. Si à l'heure où vous lisez cette lettre, je ne suis pas mort, venez directement me trouver. Je vous laisserai l'adresse dans l'un des flacons. Sinon, rendez-vous y quand même, et débrouillez-vous pour trouver une salle, où tout ce dont vous aurez besoin sera à votre entière disposition.

Salutations distinguées. »

Il avait tenté de se rendre directement à l'endroit indiqué, mais malheureusement, il n'avait trouvé qu'une petite bâtisse en ruines inaccessible. La lettre n'était pas signée, mais il avait tout de suite reconnu la petite écriture penchée de son professeur de potions.

Le garçon-loup s'allongea au sol, en pensant qu'il valait mieux qu'il essaye de dormir. Mais l'ennui le gagna très rapidement, et il se décida d'explorer la forêt. Il y était déjà entré en première année, mais s'était rapidement enfui à la vue d'un moindre danger. Et il repensait avec dégoût à son moi d'autrefois. À l'enfant gâté, odieux, hautain, et surtout méchant qu'il avait pu être. Mais la question n'était pas là. Avant de se concentrer sur qui il avait pu être, il devait essayer de comprendre et d'accepter ce qu'il était à présent. Il avançait dans l'ombre des arbres inquiétants et hauts d'une dizaine de mètres qui le surplombaient.

Au bout de quelques heures, il se fatigua. Il repéra assez vite le creux d'un tronc qui lui avait l'air très confortable, et s'y logea. Il se sentait seul. Il se sentait étouffer dans une solitude qu'il était impossible de dissiper, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait fournir. Une larme s'échappa douloureusement de l'œil du jeune loup, qui se referma sous le coup du sommeil.

À l'aube, quand le soleil revient, octroyant au ciel la chance d'accueillir un camaïeu de rose et d'orange, quand les étoiles s'éteignent pour laisser briller leur mère, et quand les ténèbres accordent au jour le droit de naître, tous les masques tombés dans le noir ressurgissent et étouffent les personnes qui les portent. C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy a su que la vie n'était qu'une illusion. C'est ainsi qu'il a vu le monde de la nuit. Car dans l'obscurité, quand il est impossible de voir ou d'être vu, tout change. Plus de jugement, plus de justice, plus rien. Car on ne connaît jamais vraiment quelqu'un tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu sans son masque, dans sa noirceur la plus profonde. C'est pour cela qu'on ne connaît vraiment personne. C'est pour cela que la solitude est toujours omniprésente, partout.

Mais ça, Draco ne l'avait jamais compris avant sa première vraie pleine lune.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, j'essaierai de poster les chapitres régulièrement, un par semaine, soit le samedi, soit le dimanche, ça dépendra.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, positif ou négatif, je prends tout.

À la semaine prochaine,

Blackswan


	2. Sombres pensées matinales

**I. Sombres pensées matinales**

Il se réveilla encore une fois seul, le dortoir vide. Il s'était habitué à cette absence de compagnie à son réveil, mais toujours pas à l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait des détritus laissés par ses camarades sur son lit chaque matin. Il pensait qu'ils finiraient par se lasser, mais au bout de trois mois, il n'avaient toujours pas cessé ces actes puérils. Il se leva de son lit, et fit disparaître les déchets à l'aide d'un sort qu'il avait fini par maîtriser à la perfection, avec le temps. Son ventre émis un gargouillis qui le poussa à s'habiller pour monter prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il sortit du dortoir la tête basse, évitant le plus possible les regards haineux qu'on lui lançait. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle bondée, encore plus que les années précédentes, car le nombre de premières années avait doublé, à cause du redoublement de tous les élèves qui s'était avéré impératif. Il réussit à trouver une place facilement, car étant tout seul, ce n'était pas une mission compliquée. Il regretta assez rapidement l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi, car il se trouvait à présent face à la table des Gryffondor. Il ne les haïssait pas, loin de là, mais il croisa des yeux qui firent baisser les siens. Il n'osa plus relever la tête de peur de retomber par accident dans ces prunelles vertes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait pu y lire pendant cette fraction de seconde, mais il était certain que la haine ne faisait pas partie des émotions qui les avaient traversées. De la pitié, certainement. Il ne supportait pas ça, la pitié. Car si toutes ses pensées méchantes l'avaient quitté, sa fierté n'avait pas été touchée. Mais c'était sa nature, après tout, son côté Serpentard qui ne cesserait jamais de vivre en lui.

À chaque fois que son égo refaisait surface, il essayait de penser à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, et cela suffisait pour lui faire dégonfler ses chevilles. La seule personne qui lui avait jamais tenu tête était lui, le garçon aux yeux verts. L'Élu. Celui qui avait sauvé le monde, monsieur parfait. Le Roi, l'appelait-on, ici à Poudlard. Chaque geste qu'il esquissait, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il était acclamé, applaudi, admiré. C'était normal, après tout. Mais le Roi avait perdu sa Reine, et jamais il ne souriait. Enfin, pour de vrai. Car devant les photographes, lors d'interviews, devant les gens, il se devait d'être heureux. Il était devenu un symbole, une figure. Il était l'allégorie du bien, et le bien forçait le bonheur.

Il poussa son assiette devant lui, ne pouvant plus rien avaler. Cependant, il resta assis à sa place, attendant la chouette qui lui porterait son courrier. Sa mère lui écrivait tous les jours, sans aucune exception, car c'était la seule personne à daigner lui adresser la parole. Le seul moment de ses tristes journées où il touchait à un peu d'amour. Il repensa à cette femme qui l'avait toujours couvé d'attetion, la seule personne qu'il avait aimé dans sa petite vie minable. Puis vint son père. Son père qui pourrissait à Azkaban. Cet homme qui vivait ce qu'il avait toujours mérité. Cette personne qu'il haïssait.

Il revit avec dégoût le jour de son procès, les mensonges qu'il avait dû se forcer à dire pour tenter de sortir un homme qu'il voulait juste voir mourir du tas d'ordures dans lequel il était fourré depuis longtemps. Et il réentendit les mots qu'Harry lui avait dits, ce jour-là, quand il l'avait rencontré aux toilettes, dans un état pitoyable. « Ne refais pas les erreurs de ton père, Draco. Je sais qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien. J'espère que tu vivras en paix, car maintenant tu dois vivre avec le poids de ton passé. Il fait chaud, pour sortir en manches longues, tu ne trouve pas ? » Il avait dit cela en regardant fixement son poignet. Le garçon blond s'était trouvé dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne sut quoi répondre quand ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés. Il en avait assez que tout le monde pensât qu'il dissimulait constamment une marque des ténèbres qu'il n'avait jamais portée. La seule chose qu'il voulait cacher était l'horrible cicatrice que lui avait fait Fenrir Greyback, pour se venger de son père.

Il sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule, et il sursauta violemment, déshabitué au contact humain.

-T'es sonné ou quoi ? Ton courrier, Mangemort. Je me demande bien qui peut avoir la folie d'écrire à un monstre comme toi.

Il se rendit compte que sa main serrait son poignet nerveusement, tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches. Il ouvrit sa lettre et sourit, un sourire rare, mais si beau, et si précieux. Tellement douloureux, également… Lorsqu'il redescendit dans le dortoir, il déposa l'enveloppe décachetée dans une petite boîte, qui contenait une centaine d'autres similaires. Les trésors les plus précieux qu'il détenait. Il referma sa valise et sortit de la pièce décorée de vert et d'argent, en replongeant dans la carapace qu'il s'était forgée, fragile, mais pour l'instant c'était suffisant, oui, ça devait bien l'être.


	3. Virée nocturne

Voilà le nouveau chapitre en avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je pense que je vais poster deux fois par semaine, parce que je me suis rendue compte que c'était possible pour l'instant, à voir comment l'année va évoluer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **II. Virée Nocturne**

Il court. Tous ses muscles sont meurtris, il n'a plus de forces et ses jambes le tiennent à peine debout, mais pourtant il ne s'arrête pas. On dirait même qu'il tente d'accélérer. Le chemin pour parvenir à son but est parsemé d'obstacles, mais rien ne semble le ralentir. Il saute par dessus les cadavres, bouscule les gens, esquive les débris, quand enfin il voit sept chevelures rousses agenouillées autour de quelque chose.

 _C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai_ , pense-t-il.

Un des jumeaux Weasley, Fred, relève la tête et murmure quelques mots aux autres en apercevant le garçon arriver. Ils se lèvent tous, en larmes. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux épais se précipite à sa vue et se jette dans ses bras. Elle le sert longtemps contre elle, avant de le lâcher pour essuyer ses joues trempées.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demande-t-il. Hermione, dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller et qu'elle sera là, auprès de moi, et qu'elle me dira que tout va bien. S'il te plaît…

Pour seule réponse, les sanglots de la fille redoublent d'intensité. Elle se décale pour laisser paraître un corps, celui d'une jeune fille rousse. Soudain un cri retentit. Un cri empli de désespoir.

OOO

Il se redressa, en nage. Le silence nocturne n'était brisé que par le bruit de sa respiration haletante et quelques pleurs d'un lit voisin. Il refaisait ce cauchemar chaque nuit, et à chaque fois, rien que l'espace d'une seconde, l'espoir que tout s'était passé uniquement dans sa tête le traversait, un espoir qui lui offrait de l'innocence, mais qui le détruisait un peu plus encore. Puis l'instant d'après la réalité le frappait de plein front. Ces voix qui le hantaient lui répétaient sans relâche que sa douleur ne s'en irait jamais et qu'elle était morte, la fille qu'il avait quittée pour la protéger. Son esprit s'acharnait à le lui rappeler à travers cette scène qu'il revivait toutes les nuits depuis des mois.

Il regarda l'heure pour la dixième fois, mais les aiguilles ne voulaient pas avancer. Que pouvait-il faire, à part attendre patiemment l'aube ? Ses insomnies le fatiguaient de plus en plus. Il en avait assez de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit et d'attendre, toujours attendre. Il en avait assez de toutes ces pensées morbides qui le torturaient pendant des heures. Alors il fit quelque chose de stupide.

Il enfila la vieille cape de son père et traversa le château à pas de loup. Il sortit grâce aux passages que lui avaient autrefois montré les frères de son meilleur ami et une fois dehors, il eut une très mauvaise idée. Il se dirigea droit vers une forêt sombre. Ce n'était pas conseillé de se balader dans la Forêt Interdite, un soir de pleine Lune, car elle pouvait gronder de loup-garous. Il en était conscient, mais il regarda le ciel, observa la sphère lumineuse qui formait un rond parfait dans le ciel, et avisa qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il pénétra dans les bois sinueux muni d'un bout de tissu qui le rendait invisible, ainsi que d'une baguette. L'obscurité se fit si pesante qu'il sortit cette dernière.

-Lumos, dit-il tout bas.

Un faisceau lumineux éclaira les alentours et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes. Il ôta la cape et la prit sous son bras. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, il parvenait seulement à distinguer des formes floues. En marchant, une part de lui se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il faisait mais l'autre, plus puissante, ne l'écoutait pas. Sa raison finit quand même par l'emporter sur la colère et il s'assit au creux d'un arbre. Il pensa que si un loup-garou prenait l'envie de lui faire du mal, il serait livré à sa merci, vu l'état vulnérable dans lequel il était. Mais tout cela ne lui paraissait que secondaire. S'il mourait, il rejoindrait Ginny. Mais s'il devenait fou, non, il n'osait même pas essayer d'imaginer.

Il poussa un cri effrayant. Dans cet éclat de colère, il laissa s'échapper toute la douleur, la tristesse, le deuil, le désespoir, la culpabilité et l'oppression qui le hantaient. Ses mains agrippèrent violemment ses cheveux noirs indomptables et il hurla, encore et encore. Puis, lentement, la plainte plongea en decrescendo pour mourir dans un sanglot. Il était épuisé, il en avait marre de toujours sourire, parce qu'on lui demandait, parce que c'était plus joli, parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui, celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il ne voulait pas sourire, il trouvait ça laid, et surtout, après les événements horribles qui s'étaient produits, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens en avaient encore envie. Il s'endormit assez rapidement, des larmes chaudes sur les joues.

Pris dans son trop-plein d'émotions, il n'avait pas vu les deux yeux gris qui le regardaient, dans l'ombre. Un loup sortit de derrière un arbre et vint se planter devant lui. Il fixa longuement la baguette qui gisait au sol, toujours allumée. Une pointe de nostalgie, mêlée à un sentiment d'incompréhension passa dans son regard. Il frotta sa tête contre celle du garçon qu'il avait entendu crier quelques instants auparavant, et essuya les traces de son malheur qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il se retourna pour s'en aller, mais réalisa qu'il laissait là le jeune homme dans une situation dangereuse, alors il resta. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et tomba lui aussi dans un sommeil profond.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer de se réveiller avant lui, à présent.


	4. Le premier matin de décembre

Salut salut, nouveau chapitre, un peu vide je l'avoue, mais essentiel pour comprendre la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **III. Le premier matin de décembre**

L'aube pointait tout juste et les étoiles mouraient dans le ciel pour laisser paraître un lever de soleil exceptionnel, mais invisible depuis la forêt. Le feuillage était trop épais pour que l'on puisse observer la voûte céleste. Deux corps étaient allongés par terre, leur visage était paisible, et inhabituellement dénué de trace de douleur. Draco savait que s'il ne se réveillait pas avant l'autre, il aurait de gros ennuis. Et il n'aurait pas pu prédire cela. Mais pourtant il était resté, il avait pris ce risque, il ressentait ce besoin de rester là, pour le protéger du danger. Et puis, il avait un très grosse dette envers une personne qu'il ne rembourserait jamais. Harry, lui, était conscient du risque qu'il courrait en s'aventurant dans cette forêt en pleine nuit. Et il devait se réveiller avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Si seulement il se réveillait.

Un garçon se redressa, comme submergé par la peur. Il était entièrement nu, son corps frêle ne semblait pourtant pas avoir froid. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux, vides, fixant un point indéfini au dessus de lui. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, cependant, et se rendit finalement compte de sa nudité. Et du corps endormi à côté de lui. Et de ce qu'il pourrait penser quand il se réveillerait en apercevant un garçon nu à côté de lui, en plein milieu d'une forêt sombre. Ses vêtements étaient restés à son creux d'arbre habituel, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir à l'aventure. D'abord parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus quel chemin il avait emprunté pour assouvir sa curiosité, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voie ainsi. Non, en vérité, il n'avait pas envie qu' _il_ le voie. Il balaya les alentours du regard et soudain son regard fut attiré par la même baguette qu'il avait vu la veille, et qui produisait un faible faisceau lumineux. Il la prit, et le contact si familier de l'aubépine contre sa peau le fit frissonner.

-Nox, prononça-t-il.

La baguette s'éteignit. Il entendit un ronflement assez sonore, et se tira de sa torpeur. Il reposa l'objet sur à sa place, et il vit quelque chose qui captiva son attention, quelque chose qui pouvait le tirer d'affaire.

Le jeune homme brun se réveilla à son tour. Un froid glacial le traversait, ce genre de froid d'hiver qu'on combat avec une grosse veste, et pas seulement avec le pull-over qu'il avait sur le dos. Il avait l'impression étrange d'une présence près de lui, et il l'avait senti exactement de la même façon durant la nuit. Pourtant, pour le peu qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait personne. Il ramassa sa baguette sans réussir à se rappeler qu'il l'avait éteinte et se leva. Avant de se mettre à marcher pour retourner au château, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de partir sans prendre la cape de son père. Il chercha, fouilla, mais ne trouva rien. Après quelques minutes, il se dit qu'il avait dû l'oublier au dortoir. Il entreprit alors de trouver la sortie des bois.

Draco trouva facilement ses vêtements, car ils étaient restés exactement là où il les avait laissés. Il les enfila rapidement, puis remit la cape sur son dos. Il comptait la remettre à son propriétaire dès que possible. Il sortit de la forêt aisément, et rentra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec la même aisance. Il devait se baisser pour que ses pieds ne soient pas visibles, mais de toute façon, à cette heure-ci du matin, tout le monde devait dormir. Il arriva devant la porte du dortoir des Gryffondor et s'assit contre un mur. Il devrait attendre que quelqu'un sorte pour pouvoir entrer. Il réfléchit alors à cette question qu'il se posait en boucle depuis son réveil : pourquoi était-il resté, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? En fait, plus il y pensait, et plus la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Il manquait cruellement de compagnie, et celle-ci lui avait été présentée comme une révélation. Mais surtout, ce qui l'avait attiré, c'était la baguette en bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne qu'il aurait reconnu dans n'importe quelle situation. Pourquoi l'Élu aurait-il gardé sa baguette, la sienne ? Mais il avait peur de se faire des illusions, alors il réussit à se convaincre que s'il l'avait gardé, elle ne devait être qu'une baguette secondaire qu'il prenait par peur de perdre l'autre. Mais au fond il était conscient qu'Harry n'était pas ce genre de personne, à se penser supérieur, et il doutait fort qu'il s'offre le luxe d'une baguette de rechange. De plus, la baguette choisissait son sorcier, et il ne pouvait pas utiliser n'importe laquelle, comme ça, sous l'effet d'un caprice.

Il était sur le point de se rendormir quand le tableau de la grosse dame pivota.

 _Enfin,_ se dit-il.

Cependant, il était surpris que l'autre garçon ne soit pas rentré depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Il avait dû se perdre.

 _Mais non, enfin, nous parlons du grand Harry Potter, il ne peut pas se perdre._

Il entra dans la salle commune décorée de rouge et d'or. La première pensée qui lui vint, fut que cette pièce lui paraissait vraiment chaleureuse, avec les fauteuils autour du feu. Il y régnait une odeur de bonbons envoûtante, infantile. Il revoyait avec une certaine jalousie la grande salle ornée de vert et d'argent, cette salle où il ne faisait jamais chaud, pas même l'été, baignée dans la lumière émeraude du lac. L'odeur de souliers neufs, l'odeur du prestige. En voyant l'endroit dans lequel il se tenait, il se dit qu'on ne pouvait être malheureux très longtemps en vivant dans un lieu pareil. Il s'assit devant la cheminée, à même le sol. Il se sentait tellement bien, dans cet endroit accueillant. Il se dit que s'il avait vécu ici, il aurait été différent. Il aurait eu des amis différents, une vie différente. Peut-être aurait-il été heureux. Depuis petit, on faisait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais, et cette notion de maisons n'avait pas aidé. On triait les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient, donc les méchants se retrouvaient avec les méchants. Aucune possibilité d'évolution. Depuis des siècles les Serpentards étaient vus comme les sorciers les plus dangereux, les Sang-purs, et depuis des siècles on ne faisait que les mépriser, mais au final, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Des enfants qui faisaient ce qu'on leur disait de faire, qui pensaient de la façon dont leur parents pensaient, et personne n'essayait de corriger ces mœurs de ségrégation. On laissait faire, parce qu'il fallait bien des gens sur qui cracher.

Il attendit que tout le monde descende déjeuner, les dortoirs se vidèrent relativement vite, et il monta dans celui qui concernait les garçons. Il trouva rapidement le lit d'Harry, une petite montagne de cadeaux étaient disposés au pied de son lit, comme un matin de Noël. Or, il n'était que le premier décembre. Mais cela ne sembla pas étonner Draco, qui se contenta d'ôter la cape et de la plier pour la déposer sur le lit. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une paire de lunettes rondes, attendant gentiment sur la table de nuit. Et il comprit pourquoi le brun n'était pas revenu : il s'était perdu, car il ne voyait rien. Il leva ses yeux gris en l'air et soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller le chercher.


	5. Effluves de tendresse brutale

Heya ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitre mercredi, je n'étais pas chez moi. Alors voici ce nouveau chapitre en retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Bonne lecture,

Blackswan.

Adenoide : Harry peut être bi, pas forcément hétéro à cause de Ginny. Pour ce qui est de Draco en loup-garou, c'est seulement une théorie que j'aime beaucoup et que j'ai décidé d'illustrer ici. Harry perdrait quelque chose sans ses lunettes, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ne fait rien.

* * *

 **IV. Effluves de tendresse brutale  
**

Il marchait d'un pas hésitant, ralentissant pour accélérer. N'importe qui n'était pas dans sa tête le prenait pour un fou, en le voyant arriver en courant dans la Grande Salle, pour en sortir, en marchant d'un pas traînant. Mais personne ne se doutait qu'il était en conflit intérieur avec lui-même. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient ainsi, affluant de toutes part :

 _Bien sûr que je dois aller le chercher, je ne vais pas le laisser mourir, alors que je sais qu'il y est ! Mais c'est Harry Potter, il n'a pas besoin d'aide, enfin. Il n'aura qu'à dégainer son plus beau souvenir et son patronus de cerf, il s'en sortira. Il n'est toujours pas revenu ! Ou peut-être que si. Je devrais faire demi-tour pour vérifier dans sa chambre. Non, c'est stupide, je l'aurais vu rentrer. Bon, alors je vais le chercher. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? « Coucou Harry, je suis le type qui a tenté de te ruiner la vie pendant sept ans, j'ai même tenté de tuer ton Dumbledore chéri. Je viens te sortir de la forêt parce que je t'ai observé dormir cette nuit, et je t'ai volé ta cape parce que j'étais à poil. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Ah oui, je suis un loup-garou ! La sortie est par là, tu viens ? » Ou plutôt un truc du genre « Tiens, Potter. Mais que fait le Roi de Poudlard dans la forêt interdite ? Tu viens communier avec les arbres ? Ou alors tu t'es perdu ? Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être ? À moins que tu n'en aies pas besoin. »_

Il esquissa un tout petit sourire en coin en constatant que son mutisme ne lui avait pas fait perdre son sarcasme qui le définissait si bien. Il préférait opter pour la seconde solution, qui lui paraissait certes arrogante, mais au moins, c'était déjà mieux que la première. Il sortit de l'enceinte du château et attendit devant la forêt quelques secondes, hésitant. Finalement, il pénétra dans la masse d'arbres. Il eut d'abord l'idée d'appeler le garçon mais il se dit que le fait d'être à sa recherche pouvait passer assez bizarrement, et qu'il s'enfoncerait dans des explications trop fausses, pas assez crédibles et se retrouverait obligé de dire la vérité. Cette perspective le glaça et il marcha d'un pas raide sans aucune direction, sans savoir où il allait. Il espérait juste tomber sur Harry, et répéter les phrases qu'il avait soigneusement préparées. Il marcha entre les arbres pendant une vingtaine de minutes, effaçant les traces de pas qu'il avait laissées la veille d'une manière obsessionnelle, comme si faire disparaître les marques au sol feraient disparaître le monstre qu'il avait en lui.

De l'autre côté de la Forêt Interdite, un jeune homme brun marchait, avec l'espoir de trouver une sortie dans ce labyrinthe. Et il repensa au dernier labyrinthe qu'il avait dû traverser.

 _Encore un mort, toujours un mort. Pourquoi y a-t-il des morts dans chacun de mes souvenirs ?_

Il resserra la prise autour de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses articulations blanchisse. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait. Il ne se sentait pas d'aller plus loin. Il s'assit par terre, ne sachant pas où il était. Il abandonnait comme ça, tout simplement. Et il s'en sentait bien. C'était la première fois qu'il lui arrivait de céder à la tentation de s'incliner devant sa douleur, elle était devenue maîtresse de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller dans le courant de souffrance qui l'arrachait à sa vie d'avant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux absents, sans émotion, qui laissèrent couler de longues larmes silencieuses. Et l'eau salée qui roulait sur ses joues lavait sa peine, il se laissait emporter dans cette sensation de vide continu, et il oubliait les visages, les noms, les voix, les parfums. Il oubliait les biches et les cerfs, les chevaux, les chiens et les loups, toute trace de deuil s'enfuyait. Peut-être reviendraient-ils, avec le temps et la volonté. Peut-être qu'on lui demanderait de lui expliquer qui ils étaient, il aurait à s'en rappeler. Il les effaçait de sa mémoire quelques temps, en fait, juste le temps d'essayer d'aller mieux. Mais en attendant ce qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais, des filles de sa peine continuaient de le noyer dans un sanglot muet, comme interdit. Il s'en voulait de penser d'un telle façon, mais il était dans un tel état de transe qu'il ne contrôlait rien. Il n'entendit pas les pas de Draco, il ne vit pas qu'il s'assît près de lui. Il sentit juste une main se poser sur son épaule, naturellement. Et ce contact l'apaisa. Un long doigt fin vint récupérer une larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

Harry sentit son vide intérieur s'emplir de tendresse face à ces gestes pourtant si singuliers. Il ferma alors les yeux. Jamais depuis que tout était rentré « en ordre », on avait pensé à le consoler, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. Il était forcément heureux, il venait de sauver le monde. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il tourna la tête pour identifier cette personne complaisante comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se forgea un espoir dangereux, l'espoir que cette personne soit celle qui le sortirait de tout ça, la personne qui le sauverait. Il avait besoin d'être sauvé de lui-même. Alors quand il vit la chevelure platine et les yeux gris de son sauveur, son premier réflexe fut de se relever et de reculer.

Les yeux de Draco qui avaient abrité bienveillance et délicatesse se baissèrent à la réaction du brun. Il se sentait honteux. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de railler :

-Tiens, Potter. Mais que fait le Roi de Poudlard dans la forêt interdite ? Tu viens communier avec les arbres ? Ou alors tu t'es perdu ? Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être ? À moins que tu n'en aies pas besoin.

Sauf que sa réplique ne sonna pas comme il l'avait voulu et sa voix se brisa sur la fin. Il avait l'habitude du rejet, certainement, mais il avait eu l'impression que cette fois ce serait différent et qu'on ne le repousserait pas. Il avait essayé d'être gentil.

Harry se gratta l'avant-bras et demanda comment il savait se repérer dans cet endroit immense. Il n'obtint pas de réponse, car son sauveur s'était retourné et s'était mis à marcher d'un pas déterminé, en balayant parfois le sol de ses pieds. Il le suivit alors, de loin. Il savait qu'il l'avait vexé. Mais il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa réaction. Que faisait Draco Malfoy dans la Forêt Interdite et pourquoi lui avait-il séché ses larmes ? Tandis qu'il essayait de trouver des réponses à ses questions, le garçon devant lui accéléra. Il trottina pour arriver à sa hauteur et posa à son tour une main sur son épaule. Peut importe qui il avait été, Draco était la personne qui lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir quand il était au fond, il y avait à peine une minute. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité en conséquence de son passé. Il tourna la tête en sentant le contact des doigts d'Harry.

-Je suis désolé.


	6. Un miracle ?

Heya ! Nouveau chapitre ! que vous dire à part bonne lecture ?

* * *

 **V. Un miracle ?**

Ils s'étaient assis au creux d'un arbre, et ils parlaient. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut le tour du brun d'essuyer les sanglots du blond qui pleurait sans aucune retenue. Il faisait très froid, en ce matin d'hiver, mais le corps de Draco émettait une chaleur corporelle naturellement supérieure à la moyenne. Harry, lui, pour combattre ses frissons, se serrait comme il pouvait contre le corps frêle secoué de spasme de son nouvel ami inattendu. Il pensait connaître la raison de ce chagrin violent, mais il était beaucoup plus loin de la vérité qu'il n'osait l'imaginer. Il passa son pouce sur la joue du visage dévoré par les larmes qui gémissait à côté de lui. Draco finit par se calmer et posa sa tête sur l'épaule solide de son consoleur improvisé qui décida de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il ne venait pas d'éponger des torrents de tristesse, comme s'ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant des heures, de peur de tout briser. Et d'un coup, leur échange s'envola de leur mémoire. Ils ne se souvenaient plus vraiment de quoi ils avaient parlé. Mais leur cœur s'en rappelaient et c'était l'essentiel.

-Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Comment fais-tu pour te repérer dans cette forêt immense ?

-C'est compliqué, répondit-il en grimaçant.

Puis il lui donna une version de la vérité un peu détournée non pas fausse, mais en tout cas pas complète.

-Je traîne par là, de temps en temps. J'en ai besoin pour… Laisser mon démon sortir.

Harry comprit qu'il ne fallait plus poser de questions. On avait tous le droit à son petit jardin secret, n'est-ce pas ? Alors un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, bouger, ou même respirer trop fort. Le jeune homme blond releva la tête, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ce geste. Pourtant, il aurait payé cher pour rester comme cela pour toujours. Mais il fallait qu'il soit réaliste, il avait trop peur de la chute à l'arrivée.

-Bon, allons-y, les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir. Et… désolé de t'avoir retenu si longtemps, je… dépêchons-nous..

Il essaya de toute ses forces de prononcer ce mot, auquel il pensait très fort mais qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à sortir. Et comme rien ne venait, il tourna les talons et se mit en marche. Il le murmura cependant dans sa tête, pour lui en espérant qu'Harry l'entende un jour.

« merci »

OOO

Ce jour-là, Draco oublia d'aller déjeuner. Il était assis sur son lit et réfléchissait, assemblait, analysait tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée. À la façon dont il s'était totalement laissé aller auprès d'Harry, qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il regrettait, car il avait eu l'impression, pendant quelques minutes, que quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il ressentait mais ce n'était qu'une impression, car il était beaucoup trop insignifiant pour susciter l'attention de quelqu'un comme _lui_. Et puis… il y avait eu ces contacts qui le faisaient encore frissonner. Pourquoi quelqu'un de si important était aussi gentil avec lui, le mangemort qu'il était. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se dégoûtait de lui même.

 _Tu ne mérites pas ce garçon_ , se disait-il.

Des rires le tirèrent de ses pensées. Ses camarades de dortoir entrèrent dans la pièce et le gratifièrent d'une vague d'insultes injustifiées avant de jeter leur sac sur leur lit respectif et de repartir. Le jeune blond desserra les articulations de ses doigts blanchies et essuya ses paumes en sang sur sa robe.

Harry, de son côté, n'alla pas en cours non plus. Il avait tellement été surpris de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, qu'il en était resté toute la journée auprès du feu pour y réfléchir. Il avait ignoré tout le monde : Hermione, Ron, Neville, et même les premières années qui lui demandaient des autographes et à qui il accordait toujours le temps de discuter. Il ne bougea pas de son fauteuil. Il repassait dans sa tête les scènes dans la forêt, mais plus il cherchait à démêler tout ça, plus il s'enfonçait dans son incompréhension. En réalité, il n'arrivait pas à admettre certaines choses. Comme le fait que Draco ait été la seule personne à lui essuyer ses larmes sans lui poser de questions, sans lui promettre que tout irait bien et que ça ne valait pas la peine de pleurer parce qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire, et que tout s'arrangerait car il savait très bien que non, tout allait pas bien, et qu'à moins d'un miracle, sa vie ne changerait pas juste comme ça. Ou comme le fait que Draco Malfoy ait tant évolué à son niveau. D'abord étranger, puis ennemi, puis assassin, mangemort, inconnu, et enfin ami ? Quelle évolution étrange. Harry pensait à ce garçon, beaucoup. Ses mèches blondes et lisses qui lui tombaient sur le visage, ses yeux d'un gris d'acier emplis d'une certaine animosité, son long nez fin et sa peau pâle. Il s'était livré à lui, mais n'avait pourtant rien révélé et il restait frustré de ne pas connaître la raison de son chagrin. Il pensait vraiment que c'était son passé, qui le mettait dans cet état. Il se leurrait, sans le savoir. Il détestait le voir ainsi, brisé, et son Malfoy arrogant lui manquait beaucoup. Un question subsistait. Qu'allait-il advenir de ces deux, à présent ? Étaient-ils amis ? Ou pas ? Que se passerait-il le lendemain au cours de potion qu'ils avaient en commun ? Harry se torturait avec toutes ces interrogations auxquelles il essayait d'apporter des réponses, en vain. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier cette matinée, et rangea bien soigneusement dans un coin de son cœur le visage de son ancien ennemi, espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Oui, c'est ça. Il attendait que ça se passe. Mais quoi ? Son miracle ? Il était déjà arrivé, mais ça, il ne s'en doutait pas.


	7. Hybris

Salut ! Les choses avancent, héhé. Ce chapitre est plus accentué sur Harry, cette fois. Pour changer un peu :)

* * *

 **VI. Hybris**

Harry regardait sans le voir le professeur Slughorn en revoyant l'homme aux cheveux cireux qui avait occupé sa place deux années en arrière, qui lui avait enseigné l'art délicat des potions. Il préférait essayer de l'ignorer, car il était trop rongé par la culpabilité et qu'avec tout le reste qu'il accumulait, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir pendant sept ans blâmé sans relâche un homme qui ne vivait que pour le protéger. Les cours de potion étaient pires qu'une torture pour lui, car il marchait sur un sol pendant longtemps foulé par un fantôme qui le hantait. Il regarda l'horloge. Il était impossible que Draco soit en retard, cela faisait une demi-heure que le cours avait commencé. Harry poussa un soupir de déception. Ses espoirs avaient volé en éclat. Il se sentait tellement seul… Il croisa le regard brun d'Hermione qui lui sourit faiblement. Depuis qu'elle était avec Ron, ils passaient beaucoup de temps sans lui. Et puis, il y avait tous ces journalistes qui lui tournaient autour, tous ces gens qui venaient le voir pour lui serrer la main, prendre une photo. Cette célébrité les avait éloignés de lui. Il croisa les bras sur sa table et enfouit sa tête dans le creux. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une voix faible s'excusa, et se justifia en précisant qu'on lui avait fait une mauvaise farce qui l'avait empêché de sortir du dortoir. Harry se redressa, et vit le professeur Slughorn gêné, comme à chaque fois qu'un professeur s'adressait à Draco Malfoy. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait le punir ou ne rien faire, car tous étaient témoins de la misère dont il était victime par ses camarades, mais personne n'avait jamais agi. Alors il ne dit rien, et le garçon avança dans la classe le plus discrètement possible.

Harry le chercha du regard, mais le blond ne daigna pas poser les yeux sur lui. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le tabouret vide à côté de lui. Pendant les vingt dernières minutes du cours, il regarda droit devant lui, sans jamais tourner la tête vers son voisin. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment interpréter cela. Pourquoi cette ignorance ? En fait, si Draco agissait de la sorte, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de la réaction d'Harry. S'il s'était assis là plutôt qu'ailleurs, ce qu'il avait dans la tête était simple : il faisait le premier pas. Il mourrait d'envie de se tourner et d'entonner un « Salut ! » normal, mais peut-être que l'autre considérait la veille comme un moment insignifiant, et ne supporterait pas un énième rejet. Alors il se laissa paraître stoïque pendant qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Et les deux personnages s'ignorèrent stupidement au lieu d'écouter leur cœur qui leur hurlait de faire le contraire. La fin du cours arriva trop lentement. Draco, habituellement maître en matière de fierté, n'arriva pas à snober Harry de son air supérieur qu'il maîtrisait si bien. Il eut même un moment d'inattention où son regard se dirigea maladroitement vers lui. Et c'est ce qui donna le signal au brun que Draco se souvenait, que Draco n'oubliait pas. Alors quand ce dernier se pencha sur le bureau pour attraper sa plume, Harry se lança.

-Alors, des problèmes de dortoir ?

Il ne s'aperçut de sa gaffe que lorsqu'il vit une tristesse insondable dans les iris grises du garçon qu'il venait de blesser. Mais Draco, quoique froissé, n'en tint pas compte tant il était heureux. Il esquiva la question.

-Tu ne trouves pas que le professeur Slughorn a l'air encore plus vieux que la semaine dernière ?

Des yeux verts s'emplirent d'un mélange de soulagement et d'hilarité.

-Oui ! Une légende raconte même qu'il prend des potions de Vieillissement pour vieillir plus vite. Mais bon, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui m'ont raconté ça, alors je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à cette source. Apparemment, il se fournirait chez eux. Pourquoi un maître de potions achèterait quoi que ce soit dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ? C'est stupide, non ?

Il s'arrêta de parler, gêné de monopoliser la conversation. Mais Draco était paré d'un regard et un sourire beaucoup trop rares. Les deux garçons sortirent de la classe ensembles et Harry accompagna son ami à son prochain cours, avant de se diriger jusqu'au sien, un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais eu accroché aux lèvres.

Ils passaient tout leur temps ensembles, sous les regards mauvais des gens. Mais ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils n'entendaient pas les murmures, ne prêtaient pas attention aux remarques haineuses qu'on leur lançait. La popularité d'Harry avait beaucoup baissé, et personne n'osait plus s'approcher de lui. Hermione et Ron lui disaient à peine bonjour, non pas parce qu'il était ami avec Draco, mais surtout parce qu'ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Noël approchait à grands pas et ils avaient déjà préparés leurs cadeaux. Cette période de lumière était beaucoup trop belle pour être vraie, et tous deux ressassaient secrètement l'expression « le calme avant la tempête ». Mais ils profitaient à fond, et vivaient d'une façon étrange leur nouvelle aventure. Ils s'enfonçaient dans une passion à en faire tourner la tête conscients des risques, sans autant ralentir. Leur activité favorite restait la chevauchée de Sombrals.

Harry adorait sentir le contraste entre le froid glacial d'hiver qui lui fouettait le visage et la chaleur brûlante du corps de Draco qui s'accrochait fermement à lui. Ces moments étaient constitués d'infinis limitées. Ils finissaient toujours par faire un tour au dessus du lac. Les sabots du cheval noir, allégorie de la mort, fendaient l'eau qui éclaboussait leurs jambes. Ils revenaient de ces ballades avec le cœur léger et une grosse grippe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux, putain ! Dans les oreilles du brun, le nom de Ginny avait les effluves d'un passé lointain, comme d'une vie antérieure. Il n'y avait plus de fantôme pour le hanter, et plus de voix pour le rendre fou. Seulement des yeux gris et des mèches blondes.


	8. Explosion sentimentale

Salut ! Désolé pour ce retard, je n'ai pas pu publier ce chapitre plus tôt, pour l'unique raison que le site buguait. Soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même

* * *

 **VII. Explosion sentimentale**

-Hé, Harry ! Regarde un peu comment Seamus nous fixe. Tu sais qu'une rumeur dit qu'on sort ensemble ?

-C'est vrai ? Apparemment les moldus sont homophobes, ses parents le sont sûrement. Approche-toi, qu'on rigole.

Draco s'exécuta sans discuter. Il se colla contre Harry qui lui passa le bras autour du cou. La réaction de Seamus l'amusait beaucoup, mais le blond, lui, avait l'air gêné. Gêné d'apprécier autant la proximité à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Ses joues s'embrasèrent, notamment quand il vit leur observateur détourner ses yeux plein de dégoût. Il baissa le regard et détourna la tête. Harry le remarqua et se senti vexé, car il interpréta de travers les réactions de son ami. Il savait si peu de choses sur lui, au final, qu'il ne voyait jamais ce qu'il fallait voir, et ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il fallait comprendre. Il dégagea alors sa main et se décala de son ami, dans un effort herculéen, comme s'il s'arrachait un membre. Il sentait un froid vide là où il y avait eu chaleur, et un trou dans son cœur, là où Draco avait siégé. Tellement de choses tournaient dans sa tête, tellement d'émotions tournaient dans son cœur, si vite qu'il en avait le vertige.

Le garçon-loup regarda d'un air triste son ami s'écarter de lui, et lorsqu'il décela la tristesse dans ses yeux, il sut tout de suite déchiffrer les pensées d'Harry. Il sut qu'il avait mal interprété ses réactions, mais il s'en voulut surtout de l'avoir vexé. Alors il se remit dans la position précédente, emmerdant ce Seamus homophobe, emmerdant ses sentiments qui faisaient n'importe quoi, et emmerdant le monde entier qui lui hurlait qu'il ne mériterait jamais Harry, qu'il ne mériterait jamais personne. Il posa sa tête sur une épaule qui lui semblait faite juste pour ça, juste pour lui, en voyant une jeune fille rousse qui avait déjà dû le faire aussi. Mais il s'en moquait, parce qu'il pensait à ce qui se passait maintenant, là, et qui s'ouvrait dans un infini, leur infini à eux.

Dans la tête d'Harry se passaient d'autres choses. Ce n'était pas un calme apaisant, au contraire, amis un feu ardent qui brûlait la moindre parcelle de son corps, le moindre millimètre de peau qui entrait en contact avec celle, chaude, de Draco. Il se sentait bizarre, et peut-être un peu coupable aussi, mais coupable de quoi ? D'aimer ? Mais, ça veut dire qu'il l'aimait ? Non, c'était impossible. Inconcevable. Mais…

OOO

Aux alentours de minuit, on entendait des ricanements qui provenaient de nulle part. En réalité, deux garçons couraient dans les couloirs, dissimulés par une grande cape d'invisibilité. C'était stupide, car on voyait quatre pieds marcher sur un sol sombre, et une seule personne possédait la capacité de se rendre invisible : Harry Potter. Ils riaient à des blagues médiocres mais au moins ils s'amusaient et c'était l'essentiel. Arrivés devant un mur, la cape tomba au sol et Draco se pencha pour la ramasser tandis que l'autre faisait des allés-retours sans sens sous le regard amusé du premier. Un porte apparut, et le brun se retourna pour observer son ami. Celui-ci frissonna en repensant à la seule fois où il était rentré dans cette salle, mais se remémorer avec qui il en était sorti lui fit remonter un sourire faible. Il s'avança, passa devant Harry et poussa le battant de la porte. Il y découvrit un lieu qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune des Gryffondor, avec la cheminée et les fauteuils, de la nourriture. Mais l'autre côté était plus étrange, composé d'un tableau noir et d'un pupitre d'élève. Lorsque les deux furent à l'intérieur et que la salle fut close, il eut droit à des explications

-J'ai pu remarquer tes piètres lacunes en matière de potions. Et vu que j'en suis un maître universel, il me croyait bon de t'en enseigner les bases.

Draco leva les yeux en l'air.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as amené ici à minuit pour ça, quand même. Toi, professeur ? Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'Harry lui tendait et s'installa confortablement sur la table. Puis la leçon commença. Il écoutait avec patience son professeur improvisé, et notait chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, en soulignant chaque terme écrit à la craie sur le grand tableau d'ardoise. Il détaillait les gestes gracieux de son ami, et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le contenu du cours. Le brun, passionné par ce qu'il racontait, ne vit pas Draco se lever pour marcher vers lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant face à lui, leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Le blond s'appuya sur le bureau derrière lui, en proie à un vertige. Seuls quelques centimètre séparaient leur visage, leur nez se touchaient presque. Ils retinrent leur respiration, ne sachant que faire. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû reculer, mais il n'en avait pas envie, tout simplement. Ils se regardèrent, sans ne rien faire, attendant chacun de leur côté que l'autre fasse ou dise quelque chose qui pourrait les sortir de cette situation. Les yeux gris cédèrent en premier et se baissèrent vers le sol, incapables de soutenir plus longtemps l'incandescence des iris vertes qui tentaient de les déchiffrer. Une main mâte vint trouver, hésitante, le chemin d'une joue pâle qui rosissait. Son pouce faisait des allers-retours sur sa peau tandis que le visage d'Harry se penchait au ralenti, comme s'il attendait une réaction de l'autre. Alors les longs doigts fins de Draco s'emmêlèrent avec les cheveux désordonnés du garçon aux fantômes. Et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent seules. Elles dansaient ensembles dans un baiser empli de douleur et d'amour. Le garçon aux cicatrices fut le premier à rompre le contact. Il avait l'air paniqué et totalement horrifié.

-Harry, quel jour sommes-nous ?

-La veille des vacances, pourquoi ?

Le regard d'Harry n'était qu'incompréhension et déception.

-Je sais, mais combien de temps reste-t-il avant la prochaine pleine lune ?

-Hum… C'est demain soir, je crois.

À ces nouvelles, Draco eut l'air dévasté. Il n'avait pas pris la potion Tue-loup comme il l'aurait dû, chaque jour durant la semaine avant la transformation. Il allait devoir revivre ce supplice. Le supplice d'avoir peut-être d'autres victimes sur la conscience.


	9. Aveux désespérés

Salut ! Un chapitre légèrement plus court aujourd'hui, mais j'ai préféré ne pas m'étaler dans de l'inutile. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup :)

Blackswan

* * *

 **VIII. Aveux désespérés**

Une voix, au loin, qui résonne dans la forêt. Une voix brisée, emplie de désespoir, comme si elle s'était usée pendant longtemps. Dans un arbre, Draco écoutait, impuissant, les implorations d'Harry de se montrer, de lui parler. Cela faisait deux heures que la scène durait, et jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il s'accrocherait ainsi. Le jeune homme brun, conscient que si l'autre voulait se cacher, il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver, s'assit par terre. Mais il n'abandonna pas son combat pour autant. Tout en croisant les jambes, il se lança dans une tirade digne d'un Racine, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il fût entendu.

-Draco, si tu m'écoutes, si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie, montre-toi. Je sais que tu souffres, je le vois. Mais j'ignore pourquoi ! J'ignore tellement de choses à ton sujet, et j'ai tant de questions à te poser qui me brûlent les lèvres, mais tu as ce nuage de mystère tout autour de toi qui constitue une barrière que tu t'es forgé pour te protéger, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te protéger de moi, jamais je ne te ferais du mal intentionnellement. J'aimerais tellement que tu me laisse rentrer dans ton petit monde, dans ta carapace. Je pourrais t'aider à la consolider. Tu sais, quelque soit la peur qui te ronge, la douleur qui t'atteint, on peut la combattre ensemble, mais s'il te plaît, reviens-moi. Ne me laisse pas croire que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Parce que je ne regretterai pas ce baiser. J'en avais envie, je n'en ai pas honte, et je ne m'en excuserai pas. Si c'est ce que tu attends de moi, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Mais Draco, sache qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ces moments que je n'oublierai pas, jamais, je ne serai pas capable de te regarder souffrir comme ça sans rien faire. Peut-être qu'on est allé trop vite, trop loin, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, maintenant. Je t'aime. Toi, le beau serpentard, ton âme grisée par une douleur insondable, élevé dans des mœurs terribles, mais tellement humain, au fond. Tellement pur, si innocent. Reviens-moi, Draco… J'ai besoin de toi à présent…

Des larmes accompagnaient ses propos. Il s'arrêta de parler car sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge et mourrait dans ses pleurs. Au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il aperçut devant lui une silhouette svelte. Il le reconnut par ses cheveux blonds, en premier. Mais la réalité le frappa de plein front : il avait l'air plus maigre que d'habitude, la peau encore plus pâle, presque translucide. Ses yeux étaient entourés d'énormes cernes qui lui donnaient presque un air de cadavre. Ses lèvres étaient sans couleur, ses lèvres qui avaient été si chaude la veille au soir dans la Salle sur Demande… La première chose à laquelle pensa Harry en voyant Draco dans cet état fut à son vieil ami Lupin. Il avait ce même teint blanchâtre, ce même air malade de Loup-garou. Puis le reste se fit tout seul dans la tête du jeune homme, qui repensa à l'air paniqué de son ami à la perspective de la Pleine Lune, et son orientation parfaite dans cette forêt immense. À son avant bras qu'il dissimulait constamment. Avait-il vraiment cette marque des ténèbres comme on le disait ? Et si c'était une cicatrice ?

Harry s'avança vers Draco, et prit sa main. Il remonta lentement sa manche, comme effrayé par ce qui pourrait se trouver dessous. En effet, aucune trace d'encre noir. Une énorme trace de dents mal cicatrisée se dessinait sur le poignet du jeune Malfoy. Tout autour, quatre petits croissants de lune saignaient, témoignage d'ongles longs. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le bras et Harry s'aperçut qu'il pleurait encore. Il chercha le regard gris en face de lui, mais celui-ci le fuyait. Alors il ramena la blessure vers lui et la porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassait le Loup et l'acceptait sans même chercher à creuser plus. Il s'attarda longuement sur le poignet de Draco, puis enlaça leurs doigts. Avec sa main libre, il caressa sa joue, et ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder, et plus il le regardait plus il le trouvait beau. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sous ses mèches blondes, ses yeux avaient ce reflet de peur. Il s'en inquiéta davantage quand il le sentit trembler.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai pas pris de Tue-loup de toute la semaine. Cette nuit, je n'aurai aucun contrôle sur mes actes.

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas, il ne va rien se passer.

-Tu ne comprends pas. La dernière fois que j'ai passé une nuit sans contrôle, j'ai tué quelqu'un, Harry. Je suis un assassin ! J'ai tellement peur…

Pour le rassurer, le brun le prit dans ses bras. Il chuchota à son oreille des paroles douces et réconfortantes, comme pour border un enfant après un cauchemar. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Ils s'assirent aux creux d'un arbre, collé l'un contre l'autre, et attendirent patiemment que les tremblements de Draco cessent. Ce dernier rompit alors le silence.

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent.

-Je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as pu apporter à ma vie. Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais… Mais je voulais te poser une question, depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi ma baguette ?

-Parce que si je te l'avais rendue, tu aurais été en présence constante de ta personne d'avant, et tu as tellement changé qu'elle ne te correspondrait plus. Quand je t'ai désarmé, à la seconde où ma main a effleuré son bois, j'ai senti quelque chose. Et encore plus après que mon lien avec Voldemort (Draco tiqua à ce nom) ait été brisé. J'ai senti toute la douleur qu'elle renfermait, et toute sa puissance aussi. Elle m'est tout de suite apparue comme la baguette qu'il me fallait. Alors je l'ai gardée.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, car Draco empêcha Harry de poursuivre ses explications en scellant leurs lèvres. Et l'autre n'en eut pas l'air vexé. Ce moment, il l'attendait depuis toujours. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, que pouvait-il leur arriver ?


	10. Lendemain au goût amer

Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre qui a quand même bien fini par arriver. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **IX. Lendemain au goût amer**

Du noir. Du noir partout, derrière, devant, du noir dans ses pensées, dans son cœur. Seuls les instincts son maîtres de lui, cet instinct de survie, et cette envie, cette envie de sang, ce désir de mort, tout s'empare de lui et domine sa raison, sa raison qui l'implore de s'arrêter. Mais il court, encore et encore, il court en quête d'une âme à voler, d'une vie à ôter, il court en quête de souffrance et d'agonie. Et à chaque nouvelle proie, il hurle, comme témoignage de sa fierté.

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit. Draco l'avait formellement interdit d'aller dans la forêt, et avait réussi à le lui faire jurer. Il était trop anxieux pour pouvoir se reposer tranquillement, et ses yeux verts s'écarquillaient d'horreur à chaque hurlement. Que se passait-il, dans les bois ? Est-ce que Draco était en danger ? Et s'il lui arrivait du mal ? Et s'il se faisait du mal à lui-même, en tuant ? Il en serait responsable, non ? Il était bien au courant, et l'avait laissé seul, abandonné à son sort dans la forêt la plus dangereuse du pays.

 _Waouh, bravo, Harry. Comme d'habitude, réfléchir n'est pas ton point fort._

Il regretta toute la nuit de tenir sa promesse, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la confiance de Draco alors qu'il venait de la gagner. Mais il était prêt à risquer de perdre sa vie, par contre. Quel imbécile il faisait… Il ne se doutait pas à quel point les remords pèseraient de n'être jamais sorti, ce soir-là.

Le jour pointait dehors et Harry décida que c'était le moment d'y aller. Il se leva de son lit, fatigué, et enfila ses lunettes, ses chaussures, passa la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et saisit sa baguette avant de quitter le dortoir paisible orné d'or. Il sortit du château et avisa qu'il était sûrement plus raisonnable d'attendre Draco à l'entrée de la forêt que d'essayer de s'y aventurer. Le soleil entamait son ascension sur un camaïeu d'orange et de rose et Harry se dit que Lupin aurait adoré voir ce tableau magnifique après une nuit de Pleine Lune. C'était tellement calme et apaisant que l'inquiétude et la terreur qui l'accablaient ne réussissaient pas à prendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Alors il s'endormit. Comme ça. C'est Hagrid qui le réveilla, deux heures plus tard. Il voulut savoir ce qu'il faisait là, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, endormi par terre, mais Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Au lieu de faire face à son problème, il prit la fuite et se dirigea droit dans les bois. Il eut à peine fait trois pas qu'il vit devant lui une silhouette claudicante, le torse balafré d'une grande entaille saignante. Tout son visage était entaillé plus ou moins profondément. Dès que Draco le vit, il s'arrêta de marcher et baissa la tête. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard. Mais Harry s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était de le voir là, bien vivant. Lorsque le blond releva la tête, il sourit. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, mais trébucha instantanément de fatigue, de douleur, et de désespoir. Il se laissa choir sur le sol sans esquisser aucun geste pour se rattraper. Harry se précipita à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, allonge-toi, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie par un sortilège de lévitation, tout va bien se passer, tu vas aller mieux.

-Non ! Non, non, non. C'est hors de question !

-Mais il faut que tu te soignes, que tu fasses quelque chose ! Allez, sois raisonnable, allonge-toi.

Mais Draco lutta encore, et secouait frénétiquement la tête en répétant toujours « non » sans jamais se lasser. Il se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop faible pour lutter contre Harry mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Tandis qu'Harry tentait de le tenir immobile, il se débattait en gémissant qu'il n'irait pas, qu'il n'y mettrait même pas un orteil. Quand il vit les prunelles vertes s'armer d'un regard désolé et une baguette sortir d'une poche, il se mit à pleurer et implorer.

-S'il te plaît Harry, tu ne comprends pas, si tu fais ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Ton avenir d'Auror est foutu si on apprend que tu sors avec un Loup-garou. Ou si tu comptes me quitter, alors pense à ma mère au moins, qui a déjà assez souffert de subir tout cela à cause de son mari, alors si on apprenait que son fils est un Loup ! Harry, s'il te plaît, réfléchis-y… Ma mère ta sauvé la vie, tu t'en souviens ?

Il jouait là sa dernière carte. Harry sembla baisser sa baguette devant les sanglots de Draco, et finit par trancher.

-Je suis désolé, Draco, mais tu passes vraiment par dessus tout. Je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état sans rien faire.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et serra les paupières très fort, comme s'il redoutait ce qui allait se produire. Personne n'avait jamais autant supplié Harry, à part une. Dumbledore, dans la caverne où se cachait un des horcruxes de Jédusor. Le souvenir de ce vieil homme, brisé, les dernières images qu'il avait de lui avant sa mort, sa mort qui avait bien failli être causée par Draco.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

OOO

C'est fou comme la vie peut être vicieuse, et cruelle. Un jour, vous réussissez à être heureux, puis vous vous rendez compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion, et la vérité vous fouette en plein visage, et laisse des cicatrices, oui, la vérité marque beaucoup l'âme. Les mensonges laissent parfois quelques bleus qui s'effacent avec le temps, on finit toujours par oublier, c'est pour cela qu'ils triomphent toujours. C'est pour cela que la vérité reste, et hante, parce qu'elle n'est pas éphémère.

Sous ses paupières pales, un rêve s'organisait dans sa tête. Il revivait son premier baiser avec Harry en boucle. Il sentait ses doigts pris dans les boucles brunes, son souffle chaud sur son visage et la douceur de ses lèvres. Douceur qu'il sentit en se réveillant. Il ouvrit ses yeux gris sur un vert intense. Pas le vert des arbres dénués de feuilles, le vert des miroirs de l'âme qu'il aimait. Et ça le fit sourire, avant de se rendre compte que c'était trop douloureux. Il se redressa un peu, et regarda tout autour de lui. La Forêt. Cet endroit avait pour lui des allures de scène de crime ou de cimetière. Il revit la nuit précédente.

-Un sombral… Une licorne aussi je crois…

Il écarquilla les yeux et ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Des mains glacées se refermèrent dessus.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Ça fait trop mal. Il faut d'abord que j'apprenne à vivre avec, avant de t'affliger ça.

Harry tenta un sourire faible plein de compassion. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, Draco lui diffusant sa chaleur lupine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui, c'est les vacances, non ?

-Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger, ça ne serait pas très pru…

-Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. On ne va pas rester ici toute la journée, cet endroit est trop dangereux et ça me fout le cafard d'être là. Il y a un truc dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mais très secrètement…

-Mmmh ?

-Une visite dans le monde des moldus.

Harry s'étouffa de rire.

-Ce n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que tu le penses, hein. Mais il y a des trucs cool, c'est vrai. Tu veux vraiment y aller?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Et bien soit ! Mais il faut qu'on passe se changer d'abord.


	11. Journée en couleurs

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment très désolée pour cette longue absence, et pour compenser, je devrais pouvoir sortir un autre chapitre dans la journée (ou deux, selon l'inspiration.) En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, mais il n'est que transitif. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **X. Journée en couleur**

Le professeur McGonagall les regardait, en passant de l'un à l'autre, l'air surpris.

-Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me répéter où vous comptez aller ?

-Bien sûr professeur. Draco et moi avons l'intention de se rendre à Londres pour la journée, pour visiter. Vu que le train est déjà parti ce matin…

-Oui oui, j'ai bien compris. Vous avez besoin d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Vos parents sont-ils au courant ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux suite à son erreur. Elle tenta de se rattraper, s'éclaircit la voix et finit par poursuivre.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

Les deux garçons poussèrent un discret soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai envoyé un hibou à ma mère ce matin, professeur. Mais de toute façon, nous sommes majeur. Et d'après Harry, chez les moldus aussi.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment parler, elle était concentrée sur les cicatrices encore ouvertes qui striaient son visage. Elle savait d'où elles provenaient, car Dumbledore lui avait expliqué ce qu'était devenu Draco, et l'avait fait jurer de garder le secret à tout prix. Les deux garçons attendaient devant elle, et le silence devint de plus en plus gênant. Harry finit par le briser.

-Professeur ?

-Oh, oui, excusez-moi.

Son regard félin se détourna du jeune blond et elle entreprit de fouiller dans une grande armoire. Elle en sortit une élégante coupe en bois qui contenait la poudre. Harry rentra dans la cheminée aisément mais hésita quand McGonagall lui tendit la coupe. La seule fois où il avait voyagé par le réseau de cheminées, il s'était retrouvé dans l'allée des Embrumes. Draco décela vite son anxiété et s'avança, rentra avec difficulté dans le conduit étroit et trop bas pour lui qui dut se baisser.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous connaissez les risques que vous prenez, en voyageant à deux par les cheminées.

Comme unique réponse, il prit la main du jeune brun à ses côtés dans la sienne et de l'autre, libre, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Merci de nous laisser utiliser votre cheminée, professeur. Nous rentrerons en transplanant à Pré-au-Lard. Bonne journée.

Il prit une grand inspiration puis ajouta, plus fort et plus distinctement, tout en resserrant sa prise sur Harry :

-Au Chaudron Baveur !

Ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le corps du jeune brun chut sur Draco qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Ils se relevèrent non sans mal, et sortirent du canal étroit de la cheminée couverts de cambouis. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis inspectèrent les alentours en souriant : ils étaient arrivés ensembles, en entier, et au bon endroit. Harry entreprit d'essuyer le visage de son amant avec le revers de sa manche.

-Viens, il faut qu'on se change.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent et toisèrent le jeune Harry Potter avec respect et admiration. Mais lorsqu'ils virent de qui il était accompagné, ils froncèrent les sourcils, avec un dégoût non dissimulé dans le regard et sourirent, plus faussement que Draco qui leur retourna leur affection. Harry assista à cela en baissant la tête jusqu'aux toilettes. Les deux garçons enfilèrent leurs vêtements moldus et ressortirent en hâte du petit bar de sorcier qui faisait la frontière avec le monde des sorciers.

-Les chemises te vont incroyablement bien, tu sais ?

Le brun sourit quand il vit la peau pâle de Draco s'orner d'un léger rose suite à sa remarque.

-Bon, où veux-tu aller en premier ?

-Surprends-moi !

Il attrapa sa main et attendit patiemment, mais Harry se dégagea avec tendresse pour prendre son porte-feuilles dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne transplane pas ?

-Bien sûr que non. Aujourd'hui, on fera tout comme des moldus. On va prendre le métro. Je sais ce qu'on va faire.

-Métro ?

Pendant qu'ils avançaient vers la station la plus proche, Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Draco le principe d'un métropolitain, car il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de mettre des trains _sous_ la terre, puisqu'il y en avait _sur_ la terre. Mais le jeune Malfoy préféra abandonner en voyant les difficultés et l'exaspération de l'autre au bout de la quinzième tentative d'éclaircissement. Quand ils montèrent dans une rame, qui sans aucune surprise était bondée, Harry indiqua à Draco que pour le démarrage, il devait se tenir à une barre, mais le blond n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Lorsque le métro démarra, il fut projeté en arrière et rattrapé par un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge, grand et incroyablement musclé. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire si large qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se déchirer les lèvres.

-Il faut se tenir, tu sais ! C'est la première fois que tu le prends ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Ah, je vois. Mais tu viens d'où ? On dirait que tu reviens d'un champ de bataille.

Harry fronçait les sourcils.

 _Pour qui se prend-il avec ses questions ? Un agent de police ? Je lui enverrai bien un sectum sempra qu'on rigole._

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait déjà exécuté ce sort, une fois. Et qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais le répéter. Et surtout pas en présence de Draco. Draco à qui il avait fait tant de mal, ils s'étaient fait tant de mal…

-J'imagine que tu as un prénom, continuait le jeune homme envahissant. Le mien c'est Jacob.

-Je m'appelle Draco. Et lui, dit-il en montrant Harry du doigt, c'est Harry. Mon petit-ami.

Il avait prononcé ces mots, enfin, et ça lui faisait du bien. Une pointe de fierté avait empli tout son être. C'était à présent officiel. Ce Jacob se désintéressa tout de suite de lui, et des iris vertes reflétaient passion et bonheur. Il était comblé.

OOO

-Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si McGonagall disait quelque chose ? Ou Rusard ?

-Fais-moi confiance, ils ne diront rien. Enfin j'espère. Ils ne le remarqueront peut-être même pas.

Draco serrait les accoudoirs de son siège. Il voulait pouvoir arracher son bandeau qu'il avait autour des yeux, et découvrir ce qu'Harry tramait d'étrange. Il avait dit qu'apparemment ça lui plairait.

-Bonjour monsieur. Pouvez-vous basculer la tête en arrière s'il vous plaît ?

Il obéit sans discuter. Il sentit des doigts fins masser ses cheveux et un jet d'eau chaude les rincer. On lui fit un shampooing avant de le changer de siège -avec pas mal de difficulté-, puis il sentit un pinceau imbibé d'un liquide pâteux glisser le long de sa mèche à laquelle il tenait tant, sa longue mèche blonde qui lui cachait les yeux, qui le protégeait du monde, qui l'empêchait de voir la laideur de son obscurité. Il priait de tout cœur pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui rinça à nouveau les cheveux et une voix familière l'autorisa enfin à ôter son bandeau.

-HARRY ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il observait son reflet dans le miroir avec étonnement plus que colère. Il se tourna vers Harry et fut deux fois plus surpris. Il ne parvint qu'à bafouiller des onomatopées incompréhensibles.

-Mais que vont dire les professeurs ?

-Rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai vérifié dans le règlement. Mais attends, avoue qu'on a la classe quand même. Je voulais qu'on soit assortis, en fait, et que chacun garde un bout de l'autre sur lui.

-Est-ce que c'est permanent ?

-C'est censé tenir un mois.

Draco s'avança plus près vers son reflet et pris la main d'Harry pour l'entraîner à son côté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait eu une idée pareille. Il passa sa main dans sa longue mèche à présent rouge vif, avant de faire pareil dans la crinière d'Harry, d'un vert sombre.

-Pourquoi que ma mèche et pas tout, comme toi ?

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que tu ne sois plus blond. J'ai trouvé un compromis. On est pas beaux, comme ça ?

Draco sourit en pensant à la perspective de voir Harry à chaque fois qu'il se verrait lui, dans un miroir, en portant les couleurs de son Gryffondor préféré, son Gryffondor à lui. Il songea aussi à son père, et ce qu'il dirait en apprenant qu'il est gay, qu'il sort avec un Gryffondor, que ce Gryffondor est Harry Potter et qu'il a teint ses cheveux en rouge. Il n'en sourit que davantage.


	12. Fin de journée éprouvante

Voilà, comme promis, le second chapitre de la journée :). Je reprendrai le rythme normal à partir de demain. Et encore désolée pour l'attente,

Blackswan

* * *

 **XI. Fin de journée éprouvante**

 _« Bonjour professeur,_

 _Harry et moi avons pris la décision de rester séjourner chez ma mère pour les vacances, jusqu'à la rentrée. J'espère que ce hibou arrivera avant la tombée de la nuit, pour ne pas vous inquiéter de notre absence. Passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël et à très bientôt,_

 _M. Draco Malfoy. »_

Le professeur McGonagall replia la lettre qu'elle avait relu plusieurs fois avant de la poser sur le grand bureau qui était le sien, à présent. Elle se retourna pour faire face aux tableaux des anciens directeurs de la magistrale école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard, tout en songeant qu'un jour, le sien serait accroché à ce mur aussi, au côté du professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être que ce grand sorcier avait lui aussi demandé conseil à ces prédécesseurs en espérant avoir de vraies réponses, peut-être avait-il lui aussi frisé le désespoir au point de ne s'adresser qu'à des représentations de personnes défuntes, comme si un simple portrait pouvait faire revivre leur âme. Elle se sentait tellement seule, au milieu de ces responsabilités à endosser, de ces secrets à garder, pour assurer la sécurité de la génération de sorciers qui prendraient sa place un jour.

Elle se laissa plonger au fond du grand fauteuil derrière le bureau.

-Alors, ils ne rentreront pas. Ils sont tellement insouciants. Sont-ils au moins conscients des risques qu'ils prennent ? Si M. Malfoy réussit à dissimuler sa nature aux élèves, il ne parvient pas à duper les professeurs. Et lâché dans le monde des sorciers, de personnes adultes et expérimentées, qui connaissent les propriétés des loups-garous et s'en souviennent pour s'en protéger, croit-il que la vie sera facile pour lui ? Avec la réputation de son père qui lui entache déjà son avenir, en plus de cela. Le pauvre enfant ! Que va-t-il devenir ? Je veux bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, mais quand il sera sorti de Poudlard, mon autorité ne sera pas prise en compte ! Oh, si seulement vous étiez là, Albus, les choses seraient tellement moins compliquées.

-Minerva, la clé du bonheur ne réside pas dans le regard des autres, lui répondit un des tableaux dans son dos.

Elle eut envie de le décrocher du mur. Ce stupide tableau ne lui serait jamais d'aucune aide ! À part proférer de belles pensées, il était bien inutile dans la situation délicate dans laquelle elle était.

-Il ne me reste plus que quelques mois avant de pouvoir essayer de lui trouver une voie qui lui assurera un avenir stable. Il ne peut même pas espérer compter sur un emploi au ministère. Et c'est sans parler de Potter ! Lui, qui a toutes les chances de réussir sa vie et d'avoir un futur brillant, cette relation pourrait tout gâcher pour lui, après les horreurs qu'il aura vécu, se faire rejeter çà et là juste à cause d'une amourette, ce serait stupide de sa part. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à les séparer, ce n'est pas mon rôle de professeur. Je n'ai plus qu'à compter sur le respect qu'impose son nom depuis sa naissance. Et sur le fait qu'il a sauvé le monde. Mais cette société a trop tendance à retenir ce qui l'arrange. S'ils se montrent ensembles dans des lieux trop publics, ils vont faire la une des journaux. Mon dieu. Bon, déjà, la première chose que je peux faire pour les aider, c'est de leur faire envoyer leurs affaires, parce que je doute fort qu'elles tiennent longtemps en état dans les dortoirs laissés à la merci des élèves mesquins.

-J'étais sûr que vous trouveriez la solution à vos problèmes, Minerva.

OOO

-Ensuite, il m'a emmené faire la grande roue, pourtant il sait que j'ai le vertige. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un peu peur, au début, mais la vue en valait tellement la peine ! Oh, maman, si tu avais été là, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré. Je t'y emmènerai un jour, quand tu iras mieux. Ils ont aussi un truc formidable, des téléphones. C'est tellement pratique ! Bon, je n'ai pas pu essayer, parce qu'Harry n'avait aucun moldu à qui téléphoner, mais vu comment il me l'a décrit, ça a l'air super pratique ! C'est une sorte de boîte avec laquelle on peut se parler en étant à des endroits différents. Je pourrais par exemple te parler depuis Poudlard. C'est pas génial comme invention ?

Tandis que Draco louait les qualités du monde moldu, Narcissa Black le regardait avec tendresse, en souriant. Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter sa journée qui avait paru interminable, il stoppa net son débit. Sa mère lui prit une main qu'elle serra entre les deux siennes. Elle pleurait, et ses larmes semblaient mêler une mélancolie infinie avec une joie encore plus grande.

-Il te rend heureux, ce Harry Potter ?

Draco acquiesça, mais il ne s'interrogea pas plus sur les raisons du sanglot de sa mère. Il considérait que cette pauvre femme avait bien assez souffert dans sa vie, et il ne la pousserait jamais à prononcer des mots qui la feraient souffrir davantage, des mots tranchants, des mots qui lui rappelleraient sa douleur constante.

-C'est l'essentiel pour moi, alors. Merci d'être venu. Voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, aller me chercher un peu d'eau, mon ange ?

-Bien sûr, maman.

Le garçon aux cicatrices déposa un baiser rempli d'amour et de respect sur le front de sa mère et se retira de la vaste chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Cette dernière en profita pour sortir un bout de papier qu'elle gardait dans la poche intérieure de son habit, contre son cœur. Toujours dans ces sanglots muets, elle relut la lettre. Trois fois.

Draco trouva Harry, assit dans la cuisine, qui lisait un livre. Il déposa en passant un baiser sur sa joue, puis entreprit de remplir une carafe d'eau.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était souffrante, lança-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

Draco arrêta ses gestes, et s'appuya contre le rebord de l'évier. La douleur émanait de lui, accompagnée d'une tristesse presque palpable.

-C'est vrai, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée. Et puis, ça aurait servi à quoi, à part nous plomber le moral ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre, et il savait par expérience que les parents étaient un sujet sensible pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Et qui s'en occupe, quand tu n'es pas là ?

-Une jeune infirmière de Sainte Mangouste, elle a un très grand cœur. C'est la seule à avoir accepté de s'en occuper, et nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de faire jouer la fortune. Elle a refusé toute somme d'argent de plus que son salaire. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est dans la même situation que moi. Fille d'un ancien Mangemort. Si tu savais, Harry, comme ç'a été dur, cet été, de veiller sur ma mère seul. Mais le plus dur c'est d'être trop loin d'elle. On se sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver pendant mon absence, je pourrais la perdre ! C'est la seule personne de ma famille qui me reste…

Le jeune homme aux prunelles vertes voyait bien que Draco était au bord des larmes. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Longtemps. Le temps que son corps ne soit plus secoués de spasmes, le temps que tout son chagrin sorte, le temps qu'il finisse par se ressaisir, et qu'il se munisse de la carafe et de la main d'Harry.

-J'aimerais que tu la rencontres enfin officiellement. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi.

Main dans la main, ils entrèrent ensembles dans la grande chambre. Ils ne firent pas attention au bout de papier que Narcissa Black avait laissé tomber au sol par mégarde. Ce papier qui contenait les derniers vestiges d'une existence qui s'effaçait peu à peu de sa mémoire, cette lettre étant la seule preuve qu'elle ait vraiment existé, et qu'elle n'a jamais été le simple fruit de son imagination, la conséquence d'un fantasme d'une adolescente privée de libertés.


	13. Narcissa

Bonjour, encore une fois désolée pour ce chapitre qui arrive très en retard, mais ça en valait la peine, je pense, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps plutôt que le rater. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est... disons plus particulier, et surtout beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XII. Narcissa**

-Cissy ? Ta maman te cherche, elle veut te parler.

La jeune Narcissa se mord la lèvre, hésitante. Elle a tellement envie d'ouvrir cette lettre, là, maintenant…

-Dis-lui que j'arrive, j'en ai pour une minute.

Le petit Sirius sort de la chambre et la laisse seule. La jeune blonde ferme la porte derrière son cousin et se laisse glisser contre le mur. Lorsqu'elle touche le sol, elle sort le parchemin de sa poche et casse le sceau, un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres. Au moment où elle déplie le papier, elle entend qu'on tambourine à sa porte.

-Elle veut que tu viennes tout de suite, et elle a précisé qu'il faut que t'habilles bien, on reçoit des invités.

Narcissa sort de sa chambre, ayant revêtu sa plus belle robe noire, et relevé ses cheveux dorés en un chignon complexe et travaillé. Elle paraît dans la cuisine où l'attend sa mère dans un silence inconfortable, en constatant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

-Ah, Narcissa, enfin. Tu en as mis, du temps.

-Mère, je croyais que nous attendions quelqu'un.

-C'est exact, ils attendent dans le salon. Écoute, j'ai à te parler. Comme tu le sais, ta dernière année à Poudlard touche à sa fin, et tu vas pouvoir enfin rentrer dans la vraie vie active d'un sorcier. Cela implique donc enfants et ménage. Et tu sais, ma chère, que seules très peu de familles de sorciers qui partagent nos valeurs et notre sang-pur persistent encore de nos jours. Tu sais aussi à quel point il est difficile de trouver un bon mari. Alors tu peux t'estimer heureuse, jeune fille, parce que nous avons trouvé un jeune homme qui te correspondra parfaitement : il a presque ton âge, il est discret, et même plutôt beau garçon. Fais-lui une bonne impression, il n'y aura que très peu voire aucune autre occasion comme celle-ci dans ta vie. Allez, viens, ils nous attendent. Ah, et déplisse-moi cette robe.

Elles marchent jusqu'au salon, tandis que le cœur de Narcissa se froisse au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de la vaste pièce. Elle refoule très difficilement une grande montée de larmes. Si jamais sa mère apprenait… Elles arrivent enfin, et la présence d'une famille qu'elle connaît bien la frappe de plein front. Une femme, blonde, accompagnée de son mari, aux cheveux encore plus clairs, presque blancs, et leur fils, ayant quasiment tout hérité de son père : son teint blafard, ses yeux gris et la teinte de ses cheveux. Mais il a des traits fins qui tirent plus sur ceux de sa mère. Narcissa voit très bien de qui il s'agit. Cette famille côtoie la sienne depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé au garçon, et n'est même pas sûre de se rappeler son prénom. Mais son regard, comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? Ce regard hautain, froid et assuré qui snobe à peu près tout et tout le monde. En toute objectivité, sa mère a raison : en surface, il est plutôt beau. Mais il est tellement laid et pourri à l'intérieur que lui vient un haut-le-cœur à l'idée d'épouser un homme aussi abject.

Lorsqu'elle s'avance dans la pièce, suivant sa mère, le jeune homme se lève automatiquement et marche lentement à elle pour lui prendre la main avec grâce mais sans aucune douceur afin d'y déposer un baiser froid et cordial. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Narcissa, quelques secondes passent tandis que s'opère un engagement muet entre les deux fiancés. Si de nombreux facteurs n'étaient pas rentrés en compte, ils auraient pu s'apprécier.

-Je suis Lucius Malfoy, mais je crois que tu me connais déjà. Je suis une formation au ministère de la magie, mais je commence à travailler dès la rentrée.. J'ai donc un emploi sûr et stable pour subvenir à nos besoin. Nous vivrons au Manoir. Je te promets protection, sécurité et fidélité.

Il s'agenouille. Ses paroles auraient pu toucher Narcissa s'il n'avait pas adopté un ton si indifférent, si son regard s'était baladé dans le sien plutôt que sur son corps, si toute cette scène n'avait pas eu l'air de mauvais acteurs récitant un texte sans y mettre d'interprétation.

-L'heure est venue de prêter serment, annonce le père de Lucius.

Et cela a l'effet d'une douche froide pour Narcissa. Elle sait que c'est une viellie tradition, que les parents ne sont pas idiots, et qu'ils iraient voir ailleurs dès que l'occasion s'y présenterait. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prêtent serment dès la première rencontre, et au fond elle avait toujours espéré que ce ne fût qu'une légende.

-Mais, mère, n'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour cela ? Nous avons le temps, pourquoi précipiter les choses ?

Ses mains deviennent moites et elle les frotte frénétiquement contre sa robe pour les sécher.

-N'êtes-vous pas satisfaite de ce mariage, jeune fille ?

-Si, bien sûr, monsieur Malfoy, mais…

-Et bien, allons-y.

Lucius lui prend la main avec une poigne puissante, plus que ce qu'elle lui en avait cru capable. Silencieusement, les yeux fermés, elle envoie des adieux muets à la personne qui partage réellement son cœur, en espérant qu'ils lui parviennent un jour. Un filet argenté scelle leur poignée et le père se met à réciter :

-Lucius Malfoy, jurez-vous de tenir votre engagement et d'épouser Narcissa Black ?

-Je le jure.

-Jurez-vous de lui apporter sécurité et protection ?

-Je le jure.

-Et jurez-vous de lui assurer une descendance, à elle et seulement à elle ?

Malgré sa froideur et sa capacité à camoufler ses émotions, Narcissa semble détecter une forme de panique passer au fond de ses yeux gris, pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Je le jure.

-Maintenant, vous devez prêter le serment de fidélité.

-Narcissa, je te jure une fidélité éternelle. Ma vie ne sera partagée par aucune autre personne que toi et nos enfants, aussi nombreux puissent-ils être.

Cette fois-ci, quelque chose s'est produit. Ses joues semblent moins pâles, et son regard moins glacial, presque chaleureux, presque compatissant. Son discours sonne vraiment comme une promesse. Elle se dit que peut-être, s'ils se soutiennent dans leur douleur, ils s'en sortiront. Mais vient son tour.

-Narcissa Black, jurez-vous de tenir votre engagement et d'épouser Lucius Malfoy ?

Et alors, sans vraiment réaliser les conséquences, sans mesurer l'importance de ses mots, sans réfléchir au fait qu'aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible, attendrie par l'élan d'affection de son promis, elle répond :

-Je le jure.

Et ça a sur elle l'effet d'une gifle, et tout son être lui hurle de briser le lien avant qu'elle le regrette, mais un coup d'œil à sa mère lui confirme le pire : elle a intérêt à finir ce qu'elle a commencé.

-Jurez-vous de le soutenir et de le suivre, quelque soit la cause qu'il défend ?

Les rumeurs disent que les Malfoy pratiquent la magie noire avec ferveur et qu'ils suivent la doctrine d'un certain mage noir qui a pour objectif d'esclavager les moldus et les sorciers nés-moldus. Elle sera donc obligée d'y participer, elle aussi. Des vertiges lui viennent et elle manque de s'évanouir.

-Je le jure.

Elle essaie d'avoir l'air impassible mais ses larmes et son désespoir ne dupent personne. Cependant, elle ressent une pression au niveau de ses doigts avant de fixer le jeune Malfoy il lui sourit.

-Jurez-vous de lui assurer une descendance, et de ne porter aucun autre enfant que le sien ?

-Je le jure.

-Vous devez prêter le serment de fidélité, à présent.

C'est le pire de tous. Elle ne peut pas promettre une telle chose, sinon sa vie perdrait tout son sens. Ses sanglots s'accroissent, mais personne n'y prête attention, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait était normal, dans l'ordre des choses. Le jeune blond pose sa main libre sur son épaule, en faisant des cercles sur sa peau nue avec son pouce.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là.

Narcissa l'avait mal jugé. Ce jeune garçon est en réalité sensible et compatissant, et la petite femme regrette de l'avoir mal évalué. Elle pense qu'avec quelqu'un comme lui, même si elle n'en sera jamais amoureuse, elle pourra au moins s'entendre et qu'elle ne souffrira peut-être pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

-Lucius, je te jure fidélité tout au long de ma vie, jamais tu ne seras trompé, et nos enfants seront chéris et aimés.

Elle l'a fait. Elle l'a dit. Pas parce qu'elle le voulait, parce que c'est ce que sa mère attendait d'elle. Et si elle vient à rompre une de ces promesses, elle meurt. Elle attend que M. Malfoy rompe le lien, et lorsqu'il le fait, elle éclate en des pleurs incontrôlables, et une rage, une haine envahissent tout son être, et elle court à sa chambre par peur de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait encore plus.

Elle entend un !pop! caractéristique et voit sa sœur se matérialiser devant elle. Effondrée, elle court se jeter dans ses bras. Il s'agit d'un jeune fille brune, qui semble plus âgée de quelques années à peine. Elle a l'air surprise par cet élan d'affection soudain mais ne la repousse pas.

-Bella… ça y est, c'est fait… Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait prêter serment, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit une légende, ou… je sais pas, une menace pour nous faire peur…

-Une légende ? Mais ma pauvre, ressaisis-toi ! Ils n'en ont rien à faire de ces promesses débiles. Tout ça c'est seulement parce qu'ils savent que les mariages forcés ne tiennent pas, ils veulent simplement s'assurer que leur nom ne sera pas taché par un cocu ou un bâtard.

Elle pousse un grognement empli de rage et d'amertume pour ponctuer sa tirade.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait aussi vite, je pensais au moins avoir le temps de…

Elle baisse la tête consciente d'en avoir trop dit. Mais sa sœur n'est pas dupe, et elle comprend parfaitement où elle veut en venir.

-Le temps de quoi, hein ? De dire au revoir, c'est ça ? Et puis après vous fuyez ? Nos parents sont cruels, mais loin d'être stupides.

Bellatrix soupire. Elle pose sa main sur la joue de sa petite sœur et lui relève la tête avec un petit sourire faible et sincère. Cissy se sent rassurée, car voir son aînée sourire est si rare, depuis quelques années.

-Alors, c'est qui ?

Puis elle chuchote soudain :

-Je pourrais peut-être lui envoyer un hibou d'adieu, si tu lui écris une lettre.

-Oh, Bella, c'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ? Et comment je pourrais te remercier ?

-Il faut que la lettre soit prête pour demain à midi, je ne reste pas longtemps ici, j'ai… une réunion confidentielle avec des amis. En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage… Un Malfoy…

Elle crache ce nom avec un tel dégoût que cela surprend Narcissa.

-Il n'y a pas plus lâche que cette famille, ils sont les premiers à fuir à la moindre menace. Et ils pratiquent une magie extrêmement noire, ils sont…

Elle arrête sa phrase, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que ses mots s'élèvent d'eux-mêmes dans l'esprit de la jeune blonde : « Pires que moi ». Elle baisse les yeux une seconde et un silence s'installe, un silence vide, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et poursuive :

-Ils sont réputés pour être les plus vicieux de tous.

-Celui qui m'a été fiancé n'avait pas l'air d'être comme les autres, il a l'air plutôt gentil, même.

Bellatrix pose un index sur ses lèvres et sort sa baguette pour l'agiter en direction du mur à sa droite, et une voix masculine droite et sévère retentit dans la pièce.

« Bravo, mon fils. Tu as fait du bon travail, cette fille est tellement naïve qu'elle a presque eu l'air de tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Deux rires gras font écho dans la chambre, puis la voix poursuit.

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Un autre timbre plus clair, plus jeune, répond.

« Merci, père. J'accomplirai mon devoir afin que notre nom perdure, comme vous l'avez fait avant moi. »

Narcissa se sent comme trahie, blessée. Alors tout cela n'était qu'illusion ? Son espérance de connaître une vie un petit peu, rien qu'un peu heureuse s'effondre à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Tu vois ? Des salauds, tous. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à qui envoyer cette lettre, au fait. Un Gryffondor, c'est ça ?

La jeune blonde se mord la lèvre inférieure avec une telle force qu'un goût métallique jute sur sa langue, mais elle ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, elle ne se laissera pas aller encore une fois. Elle a déjà bien assez pleuré pour la journée.

 _Je ne suis pas faible je ne suis pas faible je ne suis pas faible._

Les mots tournent dans sa tête et plus il tournent, moins ils ont de sens. Et puis au pire, qu'est-ce que ça change si sa sœur apprend ? Dans tous les cas elle ne peut plus rien y faire, elle est prise au piège de tous les côtés. Et puis Bella s'était montrée tellement gentille, elle n'en penserait pas de mal, elle est quand même sa sœur. Elle secoue la tête.

-Serdaigle.

-Ah, mais ce n'est rien, ça. Sang pur ?

À nouveau, elle nie d'un mouvement du menton. Bellatrix se raidit d'un coup.

-Ah, c'est pour ça. (Elle s'éclaircit la voix.) Sang-mêlé ?

Aucune réponse. Bellatrix comprend et se retient de toute ses forces de faire un commentaire haineux, et Narcissa le voit. Cependant elle lève les yeux au ciel et frissonne de dégoût.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

Narcissa ne répond pas. Elle sait que si sa sœur a déjà du mal à accepter son statut de sang, elle ne pourra jamais accepter… le reste.

-Son nom… C'est Alice.

-Assurdiato. Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Je veux bien que nos parents soient des monstres tyranniques, tout ce que tu veux, mais comment tu veux qu'ils fassent avec des enfants comme toi ? Une sang-de-bourbe ! Une fille, Cissy ! Comment aurais-tu fait pour avoir des enfants, une descendance ? Non mais je veux bien que cette obsession de sang pur soit exagérée, mais enfin quand même ! Des enfants de moldus , tu t'en rends compte, non ?

Et puis comme ça, sans prévenir, elle éclate de rire, une sorte de rire sadique qui ne présage rien de particulièrement bon. Puis elle s'arrête et regarde sagement et patiemment sa jeune sœur pleurer toute sa souffrance en face d'elle sans esquisser un geste, sans réagir. Cissy sait que Bellatrix partage les mêmes valeurs morales que sa famille, mais elle pensait que venant de sa sœur, elle pourrait fermer les yeux sur ce détail. Cette dernière repart dans un rire fou avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au dernier moment elle s'arrête, accrochée au cadre.

-Tu sais quoi ? Pour la lettre, oublie. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Puis elle sort, laissant le battant entrouvert. Prise d'un élan de haine pure, Narcissa pousse un cri presque animal tout en faisant claquer le battant de la porte contre son cadre si fort que de la poussière tombe du plafond et laisse un dépôt blanc sur son parquet autrement intact. Elle extrait de sa poche le morceau de parchemin sur lequel est écrit dans une simplicité somptueuse un prénom : Alice. Elle le déplie lentement, minutieusement, dans un état d'appréhension, et dans la plus profonde des mélancolies.

 _« Cissy,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, moi je vais pour le mieux, et puis tu sais, t'écrire me rend tellement heureuse, et je souris rien qu'en imaginant ouvrir ta prochaine lettre. Ma sœur vient d'être acceptée dans sa prochaine école, et nous sommes en train d'organiser une fête en cet honneur. Tu sais, c'est rare que des gens comme nous chez les moldus soient acceptés dans de grandes écoles comme celle-ci. J'espère que tu as commencé à réviser pour tes examens, au fait, parce que souviens-toi l'année dernière quand tu avais « oublié », tes résultats étaient loin d'être satisfaisants et tu te souviens aussi de notre pacte : après Poudlard, nous deviendrons deux jeunes sorcières indépendantes, finie l'oppression de tes parents. En parlant de ça, justement, tu n'en reviendras pas ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai économisé assez d'argent moldu pour nous payer un aller pour les États-Unis ! La semaine prochaine tu seras majeure et je sais que ta mère ne va pas tarder à vouloir te marier, comme elle l'a fait pour Bellatrix. On s'était promis que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. On pourra s'enfuir loin de ta famille sans laisser aucune trace en utilisant des moyens moldus et commencer une nouvelle vie, ensemble. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Andromeda, tes parents ne supporteront pas que tu fasses les mêmes… erreurs, en pire. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime, Narcissa, et à quel point ma vie tourne autour de toi, à présent. Frank n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler de toi tout le temps, d'ailleurs, et je crois que ça l'a vexé, il faudra que j'arrange ça vite. Il va beaucoup me manquer, en Amérique, il est mon seul ami (ne te vexe pas, bien sûr, parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil et que je t'aime plus que tout au monde). Toi aussi, tu me manques tellement… Réponds-moi vite ! Je te donne rendez-vous demain après-midi dans notre coin habituel. J'ai tellement hâte ! Je t'expliquerai tout sur tout, pour notre voyage, mais pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur les révisions !_

 _Avec beaucoup d'amour,_

 _Alice_

 _P.S : C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, tu voudrais qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ?_

 _P.P.S : Si ta mère te parle de mariage, fais-toi le plus docile possible pour l'instant : accepte tout SAUF le Serment Inviolable. J'ai entendu dire que ça se pratiquait pour les mariages forcés dans ta famille, et puis encore une fois, après ce qu'il est s'est passé avec Andromeda… En tout cas, une fois fait, il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière possible, alors en cas d'urgence ultime, transplane illégalement chez moi, je sais que tu as largement le niveau. Tant pis pour le côté illégal, j'ai un plan de secours bien au chaud. Je t'aime énormément, Cissy, vraiment, et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, alors je t'en supplie, n'agis pas à la légère. »_

OOO

Narcissa Black n'est jamais retournée à Poudlard, sous interdiction formelle de sa mère qui avait appris sa relation par Bellatrix. Elle n'a jamais été au rendez-vous, n'a jamais eu tous les renseignements de son voyage en Nouvelle-Angleterre, n'a jamais su ce qu'était le plan d'urgence. À l'issue de ses dix-sept ans, elle s'est mariée avec le beau et fier Lucius Malfoy. Elle n'a jamais revu que brièvement les yeux de son Alice, d'un émeraude suave, son sourire splendide, sa chevelure brune et brillante, n'a plus jamais senti son souffle chaud contre la peau de son visage, ses bras réconfortants qui la serraient contre elle, n'a plus réentendu sa voix, son rire, ses humeurs, tels qu'elle aurait voulu les réentendre, n'a plus jamais pu prendre sa main dans la sienne, n'a plus humé à nouveau son parfum floral et n'a jamais plus goûté à ses lèvres. Tout ça aurait changé, tout aurait été différent si elle avait ouvert cette lettre avant, si elle n'avait pas pris à la légère le poids du Serment Inviolable.

Elle avait souvent songé à le briser, coûte que coûte, même si elle risquait la mort. Mais elle avait été surveillée à longueur de temps par son mari qui lui aussi avait appris la liaison avec « la fille ». Il avait besoin d'une descendance au sang-pur et il y avait eu Narcissa, femme fertile issue d'une grande lignée de sorciers, à peu près son âge, jolie fille, que demander de mieux ? Il n'en avait que faire de ses _préférences_ , elle était sous Serment Inviolable. Elle est tombée enceinte à vingt-cinq ans et le cinq juin de l'année suivante fut comme une lumière dans sa vie, une illumination. À la seconde où elle avait vu le petit Draco pour la première fois, elle a su que plus jamais elle n'ouvrirait son cœur à quiconque de sa vie, et très vite elle abandonné l'idée de mourir, elle devait protéger son enfant, peu importe le prix, peu importe la douleur : il lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre. Elle veilla à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, jamais, et qu'il grandisse couvé d'amour. Et le prix s'était avéré parfois difficile à payer, mais elle avait traversé ces épreuves, en détruisant petit à petit, et de plus en plus, sa petite âme brisée.

OOO

La salle est sombre mais Lucius a allumé sa baguette et une petite lueur éclaire deux autres visages, celui de sa femme et celui de sa belle-sœur. Deux silhouettes son agenouillées au centre, dégoulinant de sang, pleurant et implorant. Mais ça ne l'arrêtera jamais. Bellatrix les regarde, l'homme et la femme, en dévisageant plus fixement le visage féminin des deux victimes, avec un dégoût prononcé. Ils sont là pour des renseignements, mais Bella sait déjà qu'ils ne parleront pas, elle les a choisit uniquement par haine et par vengeance, et tout son sadisme se déversera sur eux.

-Qui êtes-vous et depuis quand faites-vous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Toi ! Réponds !

-Je m'appelle Alice Londubat, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous combattons contre les Mangemorts et luttons pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Peut-être que ton charmant petit mari va parler, lui.

-Je m'appelle Frank Londubat, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous combattons contre les Mangemorts et luttons pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix émet un rugissement de mécontentement.

-Cissy, avance. Peut-être que tu te montreras plus convaincante.

Mais personne ne s'avance, et Narcissa reste au fond de la pièce, contre un mur, les yeux fixés au sol.

-Avance, je te dis. Allez, avant que je ne perde patience.

La jeune blonde finit par marcher jusqu'à elle. Puis sa sœur dirige sa baguette contre elle et sa voix s'élève dans le silence tombal qui règne sur le manoir, et brise quelque chose au fond d'un cœur déjà bien amoché.

- _Endoloris_ !

Un cri de douleur et de désespoir retentit, mais pas de la bouche de Narcissa.

-Laissez-la, je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal !

Alice Londubat, à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux se démène pour essayer d'empêcher Bellatrix de faire du mal à Narcissa. Si un torrent ne se déversait pas sur son visage, on aurait pu croire que le sort ne l'atteignait pas. Mais elle était habituée à souffrir en silence, elle s'exerçait depuis tellement d'années… Bella rompt le sortilège et Narcissa choit sur le sol violemment, avant de se relever difficilement et quitter la pièce. Au moment de franchir la porte, elle entend :

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu saurais te montrer convaincante. Ferme la porte en sortant.

Puis elle tourna le dos définitivement à Alice, sans même se retourner pour la regarder une dernière fois, trop effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver dans ses yeux. Elle se dirige vers la chambre de son fils où elle le sort de son berceau, en pleurs. Elle le prend et le serre contre elle de toutes ses forces, essayant d'ignorer les cris qui résonnent et troublent le silence nocturne, en vain. Elle berce son enfant, son tout petit avec douceur, douceur contrastant avec l'horreur des lamentations inhumaines qui s'élèvent dans la demeure. On aurait vraiment pu la croire paisible, si les hurlements n'avaient pas été aussi présents, si la petite cicatrice sur sa main ne brûlait pas autant d'un Serment qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu prêter, et si les larmes intarissables sur son visage s'arrêtaient de couler, encore et encore de ses yeux.

Elle repose Draco, endormi, dans son berceau, puis retourne vers l'origine des cris. Elle hésite longuement, la main sur la poignée, puis elle se dit que ça ne servirait à rien au final : _elle_ s'était finalement mariée, aussi, et avait l'air heureuse. Cissy avait même entendu dire qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble, né en fin de juillet. Et puis elle repense à la toute petite silhouette dans son berceau. Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça. Alors elle abandonne ses pensées héroïques et se laisse glisser à côté de la porte, contre le mur, et elle pleure, elle pleure toute sa souffrance, tout son malheur, tout son désespoir, et son esprit est vide, et elle meurt intérieurement, et elle entend les hurlements, elle les vit, elle les ressent, et chaque plainte entaille son âme, la déchire, la détruit. Mais elle ne fait rien. Elle attend simplement que ça passe. Sa sœur a réussi, alors. Elle l'a punie pour avoir osé commettre le crime d'avoir aimé.

OOO

Aucun jour ne passa sans qu'elle ne pensât à Alice, sans qu'elle ne relise cette lettre, encore et encore, ce bout de papier jauni et abîmé par les ravages du temps et de ses larmes. Chaque soir, elle murmurait même, avant de dormir « Où que tu sois, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, tu me manques. Je suis désolée. »

Et dans sa chambre, dans le Manoir somptueux des Malfoy, quand son fils paraît main dans la main avec Harry Potter, Gryffondor au sang impur, elle ressent une énorme fierté, et sa lettre qui gît sur le sol prend tout son sens son fils a réussi à être tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais été : heureux. Ce concept abstrait mais tellement profond… Elle sait que pour elle, c'était fini, elle ne pourrait jamais plus retrouver sa Alice, cette nuit avait laissé des séquelles psychologiques irréparables sur elle. En regardant son fils, elle se revoit vingt-cinq ans en arrière, avec elle, et tout était tellement simple.


	14. Sommeil agité

**XIII. Sommeil agité**

On entendait résonner dans le manoir des Malfoy des cris déchirants, des sanglots déchaînés. La chambre de la triste Narcissa était vide à présent, un vide profond, un vide mélancolique. L'atmosphère qui régnait sur la demeure était très chargée en émotions, trop chargée en noirceur. Cela faisait trois jours qu'un garçon au cheveux verts essayait de calmer les éclats sentimentaux de Draco qui était partagé entre dévastation et exécration, emporté par une passion destructrice. Il lui venait des envies meurtrières contre le monde entier, mais surtout contre l'auteur de ses jours, celui qu'il avait honte d'appeler son père.

Il avait trouvé, sur son lit, entre ses mains, deux lettres. Une rédigée sur un très vieux parchemin, froissée, sur laquelle l'encre avait bavé à certains endroit, à cause de ce qu'il avait supposé être des larmes. L'autre au contraire, beaucoup plus récente s'était étrangement achevée sur un « je t'aime », et semblait incomplète. Après les avoir lues, il avait facilement déduit qu'elle était la réponse à la première, mais avec vingt-cinq longues années de retard. Et Draco avait compris. Elle avait tout dit dans sa lettre. Et il avait compris que les visites mystérieuses de sa mère à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste et il avait compris pourquoi elle en revenait toujours en pleurs, et il avait compris pourquoi sa mère s'était tant énervée quand il avait fait une mauvaise blague en première année à Neville Londubat et pourquoi elle lui avait fait jurer de ne plus lui faire de mal. Il avait tenu sa promesse le mieux possible. Sept ans après, il avait droit à des réponses. Il comprit aussi pourquoi les yeux de sa mère avaient toujours ce voile de tristesse, même quand elle lui souriait.

Quand il était entré dans la chambre de sa mère, la veille, il avait d'abord cru qu'elle dormait, elle avait les traits tellement paisibles. Mais le sang qui tachait ses draps et ses poignets laissait supposer, d'une certaine manière, qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu trois jours plus tard, la veille de la reprise des cours. Comme sa famille était soit morte soit à Azkaban, seules trois personnes y assistèrent. Alice Londubat avait soigneusement été mise au courant du tragique événement et avait apparemment remué ciel et terre pour avoir le droit d'y être, en vain. Ses médecins avaient vu qu'elle n'avait pas totalement perdu la mémoire, et que peut-être il y aurait un espoir de la sauver. Mais ils avaient catégoriquement refusé qu'elle sorte. Ils disaient qu'il n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale que sa première sortie de l'hôpital depuis près de dix-sept ans soit une confrontation aussi directe d'un ancien passé. Alors Draco était allé, accompagné d'Harry et d'Andromeda Tonks, sa tante, à l'enterrement beaucoup trop précoce de sa mère. La seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment aimé. Pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie, il ne vit jamais Andromeda faillir devant ses émotions, et il la plaça au rang de femme la plus forte qu'il connaisse, juste après sa mère. Cette femme qui avait perdu une fille et deux sœurs en à peine l'espace d'un an, même si l'une était le pire des monstres, devait se sentir tellement vide et seule… Draco resta des heures devant la tombe de sa mère, pleurant sur l'épaules d'Harry. Seulement à la tombée de la nuit, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

OOO

-Harry, viens voir !

Celui-ci accourut vers Draco qui tendait une petite fiole contenant un filet argenté.

-J'ai trouvé un souvenir, je suis sûr qu'il appartenait à ma mère.

Harry le regarda profondément, il en savait tellement sur la puissance des souvenirs, et il savait également qu'une personne ne les retirait pas de son esprit simplement comme ça. Il y avait une raison, et il avait peur de quelle pouvait bien en être celle qui avait motivé Narcissa Black à le faire.

-Ah, il serait préférable de le ranger là où personne ne pourrait le détruire, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il contient, d'abord.

Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

-Draco, écoute, un souvenir est quelque chose de particulièrement intime et puissant, et puis tu n'as même pas de pensine…

-Si, il y en a une dans le grand bureau de mon père. Et puis je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas laissé là par hasard. Harry, s'il te plaît…

Quand le Gryffondor vit toute la tristesse qui émanait de l'être de Draco, quand il vit dans ses yeux à quel point il était brisé et qu'il avait besoin d'amour et de soutient, il lâcha prise.

-Bon, d'accord, mais dans ce cas tu n'iras pas seul. Je t'accompagnerai.

Draco sourit et prit sa main.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau qui appartenait jadis à Lucius Malfoy, Harry fut ébloui par son prestige, mais pas surpris. Son amant déboucha la petite fiole de verre et fit glisser le souvenir dans la pensine. Puis il plongea dedans. Et Harry le suivit.

OOO

Un corps maigre s'agitait dans son lit à côté d'un autre, encore plus frêle et plus maladif qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos. En fait cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'aucun des deux n'arrivaient à fermer l'œil de la nuit, des images les hantaient, des images qu'ils auraient aimé effacer de leur mémoire, des images qui ne voulaient pas partir, des images qui tournaient en boucle dans leur tête. Quand un des deux arrivait à trouver le sommeil, il était constamment réveillé par des cris qu'eux seuls entendaient, des cris qui avaient été vécus il y avait dix-sept ans.

Draco voyait sa mère le serrer contre lui en pleurant, et les cris toujours aussi présents, il la voyait se faire torturer par sa propre sœur, il la voyait, impuissante devant la personne qu'il aimait. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait souffrir à ce point, il ne savait pas qu'un être humain pouvait pousser de tels hurlements, il ne savait pas qu'un être humain pouvait être aussi cruel et méchant. Il passait des journées sans vraiment les passer, vivant seulement pour dire d'exister. Il se raccrochait à la seule source de bien être qui l'entourait : Harry. Il revivait constamment cette nuit, la nuit horrible, la nuit maudite. Et il s'accrochait à Harry pour ne pas couler, il s'accrochait à Harry pour ne pas tomber.


	15. Rêveries d'un insomniaque

Salut, ça fait tellement longtemps :) je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans votre lecture, j'expliquerai tout dans une note à la fin du chapitre

* * *

 **XIV. Rêveries d'un insomniaque**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il faisait noir. Il tâtonna pour trouver une source de chaleur réconfortante, un corps contre lequel se blottir pour chasser ses cauchemars, mais rien. Simplement du vide et du froid. Et surtout de la solitude. Il se rendit compte que sa couverture était tombée, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le sommeil agité. Comme chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait repris les cours. Il se retint de hurler, mais il le ressentit, ce cri qui s'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine. Il aurait tout sacrifié pour pouvoir passer sa main dans de longues boucles, puis sur une joue chaude, tracer le contour d'un visage qu'il aimerait tant voir, là, tout de suite.

Les nuits n'étaient pas des tortures seulement à cause de ce manque constant qu'il ressentait, mais aussi en grande partie à cause de ces images qui défilaient en boucle sans jamais s'arrêter, et ses cris sans fin, ces cris à peine humains. Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter Harry quand il lui avait dit que jouer avec les souvenirs était dangereux, Harry qui l'avait soutenu et épaulé, qui avait été là pour lui, qui était la seule personne qui lui restait dans ce monde.

Draco se força à fermer les yeux et à penser à des souvenirs heureux. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de se figurer des iris vertes et profondes. Sa méthode eut plus d'effet qu'il ne s'était attendu. Il s'endormit même moins douloureusement que d'habitude.

Il se réveilla en douceur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il se leva, il constata avec stupeur que ses affaires n'avaient pas été saccagées durant la nuit. Il trouva d'abord cela suspect, mais après une inspection plus profonde, il en conclut que ses camarades de dortoir avaient fini par se lasser de l'acharnement qu'ils avaient à lui faire du mal. Il descendit alors déjeuner de bonne humeur, mais il ne vit pas Harry dans la Grande Salle alors il s'assit à sa place habituelle, à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentard. Il se sentait bien, ce jour-ci. Non, il se sentait fort, en fait. Il avait l'impression d'être invincible. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Mais il entendit un élève de deuxième année non loin de lui lire le journal à son camarade et lorsque Draco l'entendit annoncer la date, il faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Il blêmit presque instantanément. La Pleine Lune arrivait dans sept jours.

OOO

Harry se réveilla avec d'horribles crampes aux jambes, il était parti courir la veille dans la Forêt pour se changer les idée. Il se redressa dans son lit et sentit un liquide poisseux dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'il porta sa main à sa tête, ses doigts se tachèrent d'un rouge carmin. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut aux blessures de Draco suite au Sectum Sempra qu'il lui avait lancé deux ans auparavant. Il revit ce visage blanc pâlir plus encore tandis que du sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine, beaucoup trop près de son cœur. La respiration de Harry se faisait de plus en plus saccadée tandis qu'il revivait ce terrible événement. Il avait failli le tuer. Il avait failli tuer Draco Malfoy. Son Draco.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et attraper ses lunettes à son chevet. Il les remonta sur son nez et se rendit compte que c'était du vulgaire encre rouge qui tachait ses doigts. Il se sentit stupide et il était si fatigué qu'il se mit à rire seul dans le vaste dortoir, emporté par des éclats presque hystériques. Il riait tant qu'il laissa échapper une larme au coin de son œil. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures ces derniers jours et il était à fleur de peau. Jamais il n'avait le contrôle total de ce qu'il faisait ou disait, ses émotions finissant toujours par prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Harry le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre, son visage creusé et ses cernes l'en empêchaient. Il était également hors de question qu'il en parlât à Draco, c'était encore un coup à le faire s'inquiéter et Harry savait qu'il ne valait pas la peine que des gens souffrent pour lui. Trop y étaient déjà passés, et il ne supporterait pas que Draco subisse les conséquences de ses états d'âme.

Le premier choc passé, Harry s'habilla et descendit aux toilettes pour laver ses cheveux. Tandis que l'encre rouge coulait dans l'évier, il se demanda qui avait fait cela et pourquoi. Une conclusion s'imposa cependant très vite à lui : des Gryffondor n'avaient pas dû apprécier la nouvelle couleur de ses cheveux et voulaient lui rappeler quelle était sa _vraie_ maison. Rien de bien grave. N'ayant pas faim, il ne descendit pas manger dans la Grande Salle. Au lieu de cela, il remonta au dortoir, saisit sa Cape d'Invisibilité et sortit du château. Malgré le froid de janvier qui lui gelait la peau, il s'assit au bord du Lac Noir, contre l'arbre au pied duquel Draco et lui avaient l'habitude d'aller. Il contempla longtemps la grande étendue d'eau devant lui, en ressassant sans cesse à quel point il était amoureux. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté là, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. La seule chose dont il était sûr était d'avoir senti de longs doigts fins se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, il fait froid, tu aurais dû t'habiller plus chaudement.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Harry et se blottit contre lui.

-Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point le lac est beau, déclara Harry songeusement. Pas toi ?

-C'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant. Eh, tiens, au fait, nous n'avons pas fêté Noël. Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

-Non, Draco, tu sais que c'est inutile. Te savoir là, auprès de moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

-Garde tes imbécilités pour toi, je t'en supplie. Épargne-moi tes phrases niaises qu'on dirait issues d'un roman à l'eau de rose moldu. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de grandiose, ce n'est qu'un tout petit rien.

Il rougit. Harry lui prit la main et embrassa ses doigts.

-Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, aujourd'hui.

-Oui, c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien depuis longtemps. Et puis personne ne m'a fait de mauvaise blague cette nuit, ça change. Toi, quoi de neuf ? T'as pas une mine super.

Draco passa sa main sur la joue maigre de Harry. Ce dernier se sentit heureux de savoir que Draco allait mieux, et après un débat interne bref, mais intense, il décida une bonne fois pour toute de ne jamais rien dire à Draco à propos de ses insomnies de plus en plus longues et de la mauvaise blague que lui avaient fait ses camarades de dortoir. Au fond, ce n'était que passager. Il ne voulait en aucun cas ôter à son amant son petit soupçon de bonheur. Il dégagea le front de Draco de sa mèche rouge vif et répondit simplement :

-Moi ? Rien de spécial. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Et même si tu trouves ça niais, je t'assure que c'est la vérité...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau.

* * *

Salut à vous tous :)

Alors je vous prie tout d'abord de m'excuser pour cette looongue absence. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration au début et j'ai fini par la trouver... Mais pas pour cette histoire. Je suis sur un autre projet, je jongle sur les deux et je n'arrivais pas à trouver un début propre à mon autre fiction et ça m'obsédait, j'ai laissé celle-ci de côté pour pouvoir me concentrer sur l'autre. Je suis désolée si vous avez attendu ce chapitre trop longtemps, je vais essayer d'en reposter un ou deux d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Je voudrais aussi savoir si certains d'entre vous seraient intéressés si je publiais mon autre fiction en cours d'écriture. Si je le faisais, ce serait un sur Wattpad, étant donné que ce n'est pas une fanfiction. La seule chose que je peux vous en dire pour l'instant est que cette fiction sera un yuri (romance lesbienne). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas :)

Concernant cette fic, je ne sais pas vraiment comment la finir, j'ai beaucoup trop de possibilités de fins proches ou pas, heureuses ou tristes. Nous verrons bien comment l'histoire évolue. En tout cas, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes,

 **Blackswan**


End file.
